


Zarok's Revenge

by Skullbones



Category: MediEvil (Video Games)
Genre: Comedy, Drama, He suffers, Poor Dan, Violence, also borrowing story bunnies from fates arrow, ghost zarok, mixing elements from the first game and resurrection together, sony please give us Medievil 3, the works, there is a bit of torture in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 41,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullbones/pseuds/Skullbones
Summary: Many centuries have passed since Zarok's fall at the hands of the charlatan knight, Sir Daniel. His tale has been largely forgotten, only remembered as a distant faerie tale. This faerie tale, along with marketing magic, has been used to draw in tourists during the month of October. Some say the villain's vengeful spirit still haunts Gallowmere to this day, vowing his revenge.





	1. A Haunting Introduction

Ah Gallowmere, The fairest land to ever be haunted by demons and the undead. This story has been lost to the sands of time, but the history still stands. Most historians agree that the treasured hero from these tales had his story greatly exaggerated and his supposed 'resurrection' in London was a product of mass hallucination induced by swamp gas. Demons do not exist, the dead cannot rise, magic is made up of illusion and tricks, and skeletons do not spring to life to fight evil. 

 

The corpse of Sir Daniel Fortesque has since been transported back to Gallowmere, as he was a beloved part of the history and it only felt right to have him back home. People from around the world would travel to Gallowmere seeking spooky thrills and macabre fun, as it is often advertised as celebrating Halloween year round. It is not uncommon to see the cheery folks here dressed in costume in July! The main export is tourism and it booms in late October. Guests can enjoy hayrides through the expansive countryside, pumpkin pie eating contests, jousting, and a visit with the hero knight himself, Sir Daniel Fortesque! Please don't tap the glass. 

Sir Daniel is considered to be the main attraction in the 'kingdom' and is credited with being the main inspiration to turn Gallowmere into the tourist trap that it is today. With Halloween approaching, Gallowmere is enjoying the annual influx of eager tourists, ghost hunting teams, and youngsters hoping to capture the celebrations on camera in hopes of gaining Internet fame. Sir Daniel was a popular choice for such media. His body was once believed to have been stolen by vandals and held for ransom, but when Museum staff opened Princess Kiya's sarcophagus, there he was. He stood next to her with his phalanges gripping a rusty longsword while the Egyptian Princess held the Anubis Stone to her chest, the artifact rumored to raise the dead and aid whomever holds it. Men all over the world have gone mad searching for the beautiful stone, but here it was right under their noses. 

Staff thought it would be wrong to separate them, so Daniel stayed by Kiya's side even as they were moved back to Gallowmere.

 

Miles away from the busy museum, an ancient castle lay crumbling. Ancient lava had long since cooled and hardened beneath it. The elements and passage of time were cruel to the ruins. The fortress was reduced to a miserable pile of rubble. It merely resembled the side of the mountain it was perched on, only visited by amateur ghost hunters and roaches.  
The roaches in question all scattered and hid in the cracks when a decrepit pillar suddenly began to crumble. As the stones fell away, a dusty skeleton was revealed to the air for the first time in centuries. Rather...ancient bone dust with only the arms being all that remained of the ancient skeleton. In one of those hands clutched a golden trident with a large red crystal encrusting the middle spike with a smaller ruby and an even smaller emerald embedded in the center of the pointed weapon. The crystal shone as it worked the magic it contained, its master manipulating it from another plane of existence. The trident trembled and began to rise, the skeletal hand still clutching it.  
Angry black clouds swirled above as green lightning flashed across the sky. Stones and rubble began to rise and flew around above the remains. The trident levitated higher and suddenly slashed the air at the center of the stone tornado. 

The trident tore a rift between the mortal realm and the realm of the damned. As the rift opened, it began to fester like an infected wound and the stench of sulfur permeated the area. A talon-like hand reached out from the portal for the trident. The bony fingers slowly closed around it, creaking as they bent and grasped the artifact's hilt. The evil spectre began wrenching itself free from the wretched portal and into the mortal world.  
At last. After centuries of torment at the hands of the very demons he bent to his will, the evil sorcerer Zarok was finally free. With an evil cackle, he sealed the way behind him and sent the rubble flying off in different directions. He glanced down at the trident's hilt at the arm of his old body. At least as a phantom he wouldn't have to deal with the pain of his arthritis anymore. He will not miss it. He twisted the ancient hand off his weapon and carelessly behind him. He had no use for it.  
The last thing Zarok wanted to see at the moment was bones. Wretched bones. Curse that Fortesque, Curse him!  
"Curse you, Fortesque!" He shrieked to the sky. He will have his revenge. "I will have my revenge!" 

Zarok didn't spend those centuries doing nothing, oh no no no...he had a plan. A delightfully wretched plan. He didn't just want to hurt Fortesque; he wanted him to suffer. To make him loathe ever resisting his control in the first place. He will have that coward begging at his feet for mercy if it's the last thing he'll do. Perhaps to rub salt into his hated enemy's wounds, he might work at finding a way to force him into servitude. How delightful...making the hero knight turn on his beloved kingdom. He'll have to work on that. Torture first, slavery later, killing him would only release him from Zarok's fury. He wanted him to suffer for eternity.  
Zarok threw his head back and began to laugh. He laughed louder and louder at the thoughts swirling in his head like the evil clouds above. Green lightning began to strike around him and the winds picked up once more.  
"Oh, yes...this is going to be fun!"  
Zarok set his eyes on ancient graveyards that lay undisturbed. He would start there. He had big plans for his army. Big, BIG plans. He not only had his sights set on Daniel, but on other high profile targets as well. The ends of his mouth turned upwards into an almost comical grin as his lightning struck the ancient graves and long dead hands exploded from the ground. 

Zarok loved the smell of necromancy in the morning.

He watched eagerly as his undead army began to pull themselves from the muddy earth. The dead were always eager to serve! Almost...but he'll take care of that problem once and for all this time. There was not much magic left in his old trident, but he knew just how to recharge it. He saw houses and people walking in the streets in the towns far from the ancient and forgotten cemetery. He has been dead for a long time. In that time, generations of people have been buried. All of them ripe for the picking now! If he raised all of the dead contained in Gallowmere alone, his army would have tripled in size! Add in the demons and his bodyguards and he would be unstoppable. Every dead man is another man for his army.

There are plenty of graveyards all over that are just waiting for him to work his magic. Before he continues, he must get his weapon charged up right. As more zombies pull themselves into the realm of the living, Zarok quietly hovers to the nearby town. He laughs as he passes over the still ruined castle Peregrin. Daniel may have won, but Zarok had gotten the last laugh. In his mind, he had succeeded in destroying Gallowmere. The survivors just rebuilt it. No matter, he will topple it once again. It might be a little harder now because the more he sees of the newer Gallowmere, the less he understands. What is all this marvelous technology? In his day, science was called Black Magic. The humans living here might be smarter since they seem to have accepted science. Brains or not, he'll have them saying 'brains' in a moment after he's stolen their souls.

Wonderfully delicious screams ring out from dark houses as their souls left their mortal vessels, heeding the call of the damned. Zarok walks down the street with a growing number of zombies and stolen souls at his command. He smiles when he sees the descendants of the Mad family stumble out from their house. Just like old times!  
He scoffs when he sees people flee their houses, woken by the screaming. They see Zarok, his army, and the blubbering mess of mad people roaming the street. Those who left their houses scattered and ran off in different directions, begging for mercy. Their cries were like music to his ears. 

When Zarok begins to summon demons later, he should let them loose on the survivors. He has gotten acquainted with the Demonette Alpha a while back in that hellhole. He remember she told him that her kind relishes the hunt and would gladly join his cause if it meant fun for her and her sisters. She also had connections with shadow demons, two birds one stone. Quite an ugly bird, but she is very useful and loyal to him as long as he promises her fun. Boredom is terrible for the demonettes, if they don't torture something to death often, they move onto themselves and each other.  
Zarok laughs. He's got friends too. He orders half of his zombie hoard to ransack the museum that held Daniel Fortesque. Take him back to the mountains and tie him up. The boiler guards he'll station there will take care of the rest. The rest, he has follow him. He has more important bodies to dig up. He knows where they all lay buried. A layer of dirt won't keep them safe from him.


	2. Trouble in Paradise

The Hall of Heroes was alive with the rowdy souls of the dearly departed. Dishes clattered, swords clashed with shields, and powerful laughter filled the hall of warriors. This was the life after life. Sir Daniel Fortesque reclined in his sturdy chair with a full chalice in one hand and his other around the shoulder of his girlfriend, Princess Kiya. He couldn't stop giggling. He was maybe a little bit drunk, but he'll deny it. Nobody knew why or how a skeleton could become intoxicated, but it would be rude to ask, wouldn't it?  
Dan's head bobbed along with his friend's song. Canny Tim played on his lute most days and often provided entertainment. He often stood and danced on the tables as he played. If he were drunk, people would place bets to see how long it would take for him to stumble and fall off. It never hurt him and the hall would erupt in laughter. Some swear he does it on purpose. Dan was half tempted to get up and join him, but he was comfortable where he sat now. 

Dan thought it was odd that Kiya never wanted to take part in the fun. She would just sit and sip her wine. She had fun when he first brought her here. It wasn't easy to convince Death to allow her entry despite her not being a hero. She never said she was unhappy. She was just...bored. She was bored no matter what he did. He really tried hard to get her to enjoy herself. Surely this was better than being forced to be a crusty old pharaoh's consort for eternity. There is always something fun to do. She can arm wrestle, cross swords, do target practice, and feast to her heart's content. Maybe this place only attracted warriors...Kiya wasn't much of a fighter, she was more of a lover.  
A loud clang brought him out of his thoughts. Karl Sturnguard and Dirk Steadfast were at it again. This was their third duel today. Neither of them won and it always ended in a draw because they would get bored after neither side gave in.

Imanzi Shongama scoffs from the balcony above. Men. Always so foolish, brash, and simple minded. They're all fools and she's stuck here with them. Out of all of them, Dirk is the worst. "Only women protect themselves" He is nothing more than a fool. She knows he is compensating. She knows everyone else knows he is. Her gaze falls on sweet, little Daniel. Now there's a real man if she ever saw one. He may be weak and feeble like all men are, but he has a certain charm about him. She's almost jealous that he has Kiya on his arm rather than having him on hers. Imanzi fondly recalls his frequent visits to her during his campaign against Zarok. He was clearly interested...maybe he was just shy and not ready yet. She does have a tendency to intimidate men, even the ones closest to her heart. No matter. Imanzi can see it now; Daniel realizing his love for her and crawling back to win her affection. She sighs...a girl can dream, can't she?

Woden the Mighty grumbles from his corner. The sound of those two banging their weapons together like children grates on his nerves. He swears on his own grave that if that blasted bard downstairs does not cease his racket soon, he will go down there and shove that lute so far up his backside he will be plucking those strings with his tongue. Half of these supposed 'heroes' didn't deserve to be here. Back in his day heroes had to earn their place at the table and they couldn't bring their wenches with them. It seems like they're letting everybody in now. Woden has never lost a battle and his winning streak continues to grow, even in death. His fearsome reputation was fairly earned and that, in turn, earned him a place in the gilded halls. Unlike that cowardly arrow magnet, Fortesque. Woden knows that instead of enjoying the pleasures this legendary place had to offer, he should be scrubbing floors. Sure he killed a rogue wizard, but Woden has struck down more than he has and in less time! He snaps out of his angered thoughts as he hears a sour note from Canny Tim down below.  
"Oi! Peter Pan! Knock off that infernal screeching you dare call music or I'll ring yer neck!"  
Woden's outbursts were common. He lashed out at everyone, Daniel and Canny Tim being his favorite targets. Canny Tim doesn't bat an eye and simply plays louder on purpose, glaring at the brute above. He knows he's too fast for Woden to catch, anyway. Woden seethes and begins to march angrily down the stairs. Tim grins in delight at being given the chance to tease that buffoon once again. This was too easy.

Megwynne the Stormbinder sighs. How she wishes Woden would leave that poor boy alone. Tim had done nothing to him. Who does Woden think he is, trying to push everyone else around? They all earned their place here, it was no fluke. If Woden ever succeeded in catching him, she would intervene. Nothing can stand up to her lightning and she will use it to protect the innocent, even against other heroes. She does not tolerate bullies easily. That said, she wished that Tim wouldn't egg him on and encourage this behavior. Sure it does get boring and fighting happens every day in these halls, but Woden doesn't fight like the others...he seeks to injure those who spar with him. Woden the Cruel, fit him better. She will not allow it. She watches the two closely; Tim taunting the brute as he stomps after him. 

Bloodmonath Skullcleaver watches quietly. He enjoyed that song, but watching Woden try again at catching the slippery marksman again was more entertaining. It was no contest. He looks over at Daniel sitting nearby. He often jumped to his friend's side when anyone heckled him, but Daniel knew too well that Tim wasn't in any danger. Bloodmonath missed when Dan would leap up and face Woden when he made threats against his Second. He would place bets until Megwynne came over to break them up. Watching Daniel and Woden was even more entertaining than watching Woden try to catch the bard. He noted that Kiya was only interested when Daniel was fighting. She would watch quietly and seemed disappointed when it would be over. Bloodmonath liked that. If she decides to go off and find a real man, he will let her know that he is a bachelor...though he would feel bad about cheating on his true love; his battleaxe. 

The centaur prince, Ravenhooves, reared up when Tim came too close while being pursued by a red faced Woden. He grimaces at the foul banter the two exchange in their childish game. Humans are so simple. In a way, they remind him of rats. If they would have bumped into him he would have crushed them underhoof like one. He would be none too happy if they made him stumble as Stanyer was shoeing him again. If not for that blasted lightning, he would have stomped them into nothing more than black streaks on the pristine floors. Having a nail driven into his ergot made walking and standing difficult and painful. Ravenhooves has little love for the archer. How dare he think that crossbows are superior to longbows? He admires his skill as a marksman, however...so he's not all bad.  
As Stanyer hammers in the final nail in the prince's new shoes, he steps back to admire his work. He has told the prince too many times that golden horseshoes with silver nails are not practical at all. The metal is too soft and malleable and would warp under his heavy hooves. It's not like the prince walks much anymore anyway, however. He only wears them for aesthetics...it does look nice, but that's about all it has going for it.  
Pfft...royalty...Stanyer lived his entire life as a peasant even as he acquired his wealth. Riches meant nothing to him. The only riches he desired was strong metals and a good forge so that he can use his beloved hammer to craft beautiful and strong armor. If in another situation, he would have denied Ravenhooves's request but Stanyer has gone so long without doing any smithing at all. Lovingly crafting the horseshoes and nails made his iron heart soar. If there was a Hall of Blacksmiths, he would rather be there. 

Tim continued his taunting as Woden tried in vain to grab him with his meaty hands. He could effortlessly leap up and down the flights of stairs and stay safely out of Woden's grasp. He laughed as he loudly played his lute while prancing around the angry warlord. It looked like he was already out of breath! No wonder; he's wearing such heavy armor. Tim wore armor during the fight with Zarok. That armor did nothing to save him when Zarok finally struck him down. Useless heap of junk. He shouldn't have worn it. He swears to this day if he hadn't, he would have killed Zarok off and gotten to live out the rest of his days in peace. He smiles as he hears his beloved captain cheer him on and raise his chalice to his honor. Dan was always so funny when he got drunk. 

 

Tim dances a victory lap around Woden, who had run out of breath. His victory as short lived as lightning cracked like a whip across the sky as thunder made the halls tremble. At once the merrymaking fell silent and still. Everyone's gaze turned towards Megwynne. Their spirits fell as her expression was just as clueless as everyone else's and they looked up towards the darkening skies. The black clouds swirled threatening as more lightning streaked across the sky. Daniel stood up when Kiya did. An uneasy feeling settles in the pits of the heroes's stomachs. Rain clouds did occasionally roll by, but these clouds were unnatural...and evil.  
As soon as the thought crosses Dan's mind, he feels the ground disappear from under his feet as he begins to float upwards. He quickly reaches down and grabs the corner of the heavy table with one hand and clutches Kiya's hand in the other. He was not alone. The others all seemed to fall under this spell as well! The other heroes all clutched the objects nearest to them to anchor their bodies. Their screams were drowned out by the strong winds and thunder. One by one, Daniel was helpless as he watched heroes lose their grip and fly upwards to a sickly green portal that had opened in the cloud. He felt his own grip failing him. He was barely holding on by his fingertips. He didn't dare let go of Kiya.  
He screams as he felt his hand finally separate from the wooden table, but opened his eye when he felt another hand catch him around the wrist. Canny Tim had let go of the pillar he clung to so he could hold him down. 

Daniel saw Tim's mouth move, but he could not hear him. Tim's face was twisted in a grimace as he used all his strength to try to pull his captain down. Tim could feel him slipping from his grasp despite his efforts. He will never forget the terrified look on Daniel's face. Daniel prayed that his arm would not pull out of socket and send him into the infernal portal. Daniel tried to pull Kiya back down, but that thought died as soon as he was yanked from Tim's grasp. Despite not being able to hear Tim earlier, he could clearly hear his screams as they were separated and he was swallowed by the evil cloud.


	3. Where Am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where stuff finally happens! Yay!

Screams...

All he could hear were screams...

They sounded so far away. They echoed all around him. He couldn't put a face to them. It was only when he tried to add his voice to it did he realize the screams were his own. His ancient bones creaked as he began to move for the first time in centuries. Daniel breathed a strained, hoarse sigh...it must have been a long time since he's been resurrected the last time...he can't move his body at all. He began to panic. He was sure if he had a heart, it would be pulverizing his ribs right now. It was so dark he was practically blind, he was immobile, and he was all alone. 

"Wait...alone..." Daniel muttered as he craned his neck to look to his side. Still seeing nothing, he used what strength he had to wriggle around to feel around. He gasped when he felt nothing but the dusty walls around him. "KIYA!!" He cried out and repeatedly threw his useless body at what he assumed as the front of the sarcophagus they fell asleep in. Where could she be?! Where could HE be?! He called out for her again and again, slamming himself against the wall.

"HELP! Help me, please! Let me out! Somebody help!" He screamed as loud as he could. To someone unfamiliar with his speech impediment, it would only sound like the unintelligible ravings of a mad man clenching his teeth with a bucket on his head.  
Daniel stopped to rest for a moment. The front of his body was sore from the abuse he put it through. He once again tried to lift his arms or at least kick with his feet, but it was hopeless. He was stuck like this. 

Daniel closed his eyes and tried to think of another solution when he suddenly heard a heavy door ease its way open. He froze. He didn't know if this were a friend or foe. Likely foe, as his friends were either all dead or in the Hall of Heroes. Upon remembering what had happened moments earlier, he began to panic. Was this the person who had done this? He jerked back fearfully when he heard coarse hands on the other side of the sarcophagus...assuming that is what currently held him prisoner. He heard muttering, but could not make out the words. He nearly jumped out of his armor when he heard a loud voice boom.

"OPEN SESAME!" The heavy lid of his prison blew off as if it weighed nothing, collided with the ceiling, then slammed on the floor. The deafening noise made Daniel's ears ring and he could feel a headache coming on. He opened his single eye to meet another eye looking back at him.  
Oh no.  
"Oh no. Not you!" Daniel groaned as the familiar djinn began to laugh. It started as a small chuckle until it grew into a boisterous belly laugh. Dan failed to see the humor in this situation. When Al-Zalam had composed himself at last, he levitated back up to Dan's eye level. He was larger than Daniel remembered. The genie now stood at roughly a yard tall rather than a mere inch. Sure he reverted back to his original size after their last adventure, but Daniel will always remember Al-Zalam as being smaller than his finger.

"Oh Dan, my friend! It is so good that I have found you! If not for your girly screaming I might have never found you." the genie said happily patting Daniel on the head.  
"What is this? Where am I? Where's Kiya?" Dan once again struggled to move, but his body failed him again.  
"So many questions, my brother...but I am afraid that I cannot answer them. We must escape...but I suppose that first I should getting you free from those chains" Al-Zalam said while kicking one the lock that held him in the heavy bonds. Daniel looked down and gasped; so that's why he couldn't move.

Heavy iron chains were tightly coiled around his body, a simple lock binding them together. His wrists were bound in front of his body and the sword he fell asleep with was missing. It felt like all the other weapons he had were also taken from him. He was completely vulnerable.  
"You have the key?" Dan asked raising his eyebrow. Rather, what he would raise if he still had one.  
"No, but don't you worry! I will simply vanish it! Now...hold still" Al-Zalam held his hands out in front of his body and began to focus. Dan flinched as he saw concentrated light form at his fingertips and in an instant, Dan felt lighter.  
When a cold breeze tickled his bones did he realize that the spell might have misfired. His fears were confirmed when he looked down and saw his exposed bones. He squealed in horror and quickly moved his bound hands to cover himself.

Dan began to scream obscenities at Al-Zalam, who covered his cyclopian eye to spare himself the sight of the bare bones.  
"I told you not to move and what did you do?! You moved and made me miss! You do not even have anything to cover, my naked friend! Hold still this time!"  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ARMOUR?!" Daniel shrieked angrily.  
"Relax, and hold still. I will give you back your modesty and freedom in a moment. When I say 'hold still', I mean it"

Daniel huffed and straightened his posture. Despite no longer having skin or his 'equipment', he still felt the need to keep his hands protectively over his waist. It was a natural reaction.  
He didn't dare twitch as Al-Zalam readies his spell once again. With another shine of light, Daniel felt the pressure of the chain disappear and his armor comfortably back on his bones. Daniel takes a careful step from his prison and stretches his tired bones. He somewhat wishes that another hero would be called to defend Gallowmere in his stead. Daniel did not like being woken up. He was having such a nice time in the Hall of Heroes...before... 

"Daniel, we must not dawdle. Zarok has you captive in old fortress. He stole you from museum with undead army. As soon as I found out you were kidnapped, I raced back here as fast as I could. He is raising the dead all over Gallowmere and I think he is still out...you must escape before he comes back. He has guards patrolling this place and you are unarmed, so you must be careful. You are sitting duck here." Al-Zalam explained as he walked towards the exit.  
"Can't you just teleport us out of here?" Daniel sighed as he began to pull his arm out of socket. He hated using it as a weapon, but he had no choice.  
"Alas, I cannot. That is beyond my abilities."  
"But how did you get in here?"  
"This place is old and full of holes. I can shrink my body down and squeeze through."  
"Can you shrink me, then?"  
"I am running low on magic. I can shrink you, but you will be stuck that way until I get my strength back. I used it all tracking you down and releasing you. If you were the size of a mouse, I am afraid that would make you even more vulnerable, my friend"

Daniel sighed. What a wonderful situation he was in. He sulked towards the door with his makeshift weapon hand in hand. Al-Zalam peeked out from the door and scanned the hall. Left...right...left...right again. He nodded and quickly dashed down to the next corner. After making sure the coast was clear, he signaled for Daniel to come to him. The genie flinched when he heard the heavy armor clanging behind him as Daniel made his way over. Even with Daniel standing right behind him, he heard that armor still. He glanced over his shoulder to see Daniel's knees knocking together fearfully. Al-Zalam put his finger to his lips to signal for him to quiet down. Daniel crossed his legs to stop his trembling, but that only made the noise worse, as the rest of his body began to quiver. Al-Zalam rolled his eye. Even though he felt weakened from using so much magic these past few days, he considered using more to make Daniel's armor disappear again. That noise will get them caught faster than a three legged camel carrying a fat tourist. 

Hearing nothing over Daniel's racket, Al-Zalam dashes again to the end of the hall to peek for guards. Nothing. He waves to signal to Daniel that the coast was clear. He cringes again as he hears Daniel clamor loudly behind him as he catches up. Daniel watches his friend zoom off again to check up ahead for enemies. This is pretty easy so far. If things continue this way, he'll have everything set back to normal and be back in the Hall of Heroes again before the next day! He knows that it will not be that easy, really...but he can dream, can't he?  
Daniel spots something to his right before the corridor ends; a familiar green goat's face carved from a single stone. A gargoyle! He did not like them very much, as they always made fun of him but they always had useful information for him. Perhaps it would tell him what's going on?

He wakes it up with a nudge on its snout. The cold, stone eyes flicker to life and stare at him lifelessly.  
"It has risen yet again! We thought you were a goner for sure when Zarok's lackeys dragged you through here. The Master will be most unhappy to see you have escaped. We cannot blame him, he came back mostly to enact vengeance upon your soul. It should feel special!" The emotionless carving sneered. Daniel rolls his eye, expecting it to say something like that.  
"We suppose it seeks advice, yes? Well...leave here as soon as it can. You stand no chance with Zarok wielding the fabled Anubis Stone. Maybe it could abandon Gallowmere and carve out an undead living far from here. Sir Daniel Fortesque...you may have proven yourself a hero more than once, but still a coward you are. You cannot help it. Fleeing this battle will spare you an eternity of torment. The master will either destroy you or put you under his spell. Run while you still can...'brave knight'..."  
With that, the gargoyle's eyes dim and it goes back into its stony slumber again.  
"I'll show you!" Furious, Daniel reels back his fist to punch the statue when he hears a loud bang. Fearing the worst, he runs towards the noise.

He races down the hall and rounds a corner. He can hear them; they sound like Boiler Guards. He rounds the next corner, nearly slamming into the wall in his haste. He only stops when he comes to a fork. He closes his eye to concentrate on the source of the noise, clutching his makeshift weapon tightly. He can hear it all around...he might just have to pick a side.  
His thoughts are interrupted when his feet are knocked out from under him and he falls flat on his chest. His skull pops off and bounces a few feet away as he cries out helplessly. He can feel feet kicking into his chest beneath him. 

"Get off me! Get off! I am being crushed!" came muffles shouts beneath the heavy armor. Daniel would be relieved to hear Al-Zalam, but other things cloud his mind. He opens his single eye and screams at the sight of a horde of Boiler Guards emerging from the darkness. Daniel's body stands up and runs to snatch his head up, but accidentally kicks it and sends it flying away from him, screaming all the way. 

Al-Zalam stands and looks down the right hallway as Daniel takes the left. His ears droop as he sees the rest of the guards charge from the darkness. With Daniel only armed with his...arm...the djinn knows Daniel may not survive this fight. Balls of fire form at his pointed finger tips as he prepares his attack.  
Daniel's skull slides across the floor between the legs of the Boiler Guards as he makes every effort to dodge their heavy feet. He turns his head as far as he can to look back at his body to fight, but can't see it through the crowd. The body swings his arm blindly at the guards attempting to hit them. Daniel's body stumbled into the crowd amid gunshots. Daniel flinches as he hears bullets tear through metal and ricochet off the stone. 

"Get zem! Keel ze small one an' geet ze prisoner back in hees box!" "Zarok will have us shoveling demon crap for weeks if zhey get away!" "I told you we should have broken hees legs" Their shouts melded together and were drowned out among the fight. His head jumps as he saw fire erupt throughout the hall. He can feel his bones bake in his armor. Despite the stinging pain he continues to fight back. He bounces happily when his arm finally collides with something.  
"Ack! Daniel do not hit me! You are breaking my concentration! Go back to your side!" He felt Al-Zalam push him back into the fray. Daniel blushes out of embarrassment. He will have to apologize later. He does want to hit him sometimes...but this was an accident.

He jumps again as a large fireball lights up the side Al-Zalam claimed. He can feel the heat against his face. Daniel's body swings the arm hard at a guard and sends its head flying from its shoulders. He sees the body collapse and bounced for joy. He felt arms wrap around his torso and trap his arm then lift him off the ground, making him drop his weapon. He kicks his legs as he struggles to fight his way out of the guard's grip. His armored heel connected with the jaw of a guard who closed in on him. The guard grabbed his right leg and attempted to grab the other one. Daniel took this opportunity to kick the other guard and did not yield until he saw another head roll past him. Daniel's body twisted and wrenched itself from his captor's grip. As soon as he was freed he turned around and began to throttle his opponent with his fist. He punched until he knocked the head off again and kicked the round body away from him. Who knew forcibly removing heads from bodies would be this much fun? He picked up the arm he dropped and returned to the fight.

Daniel charged into the guards in front of him as more explosions rang out behind him. He pushed past the heavy guards to retrieve his head. As he bent down to scoop up his bouncing head, it was snatched up by one of the guards. It laughed at him and backed away as Daniel swung at it. The guard dug their knuckles into the helpless skull and tauntingly shook its rear at Daniel. Daniel lept at his foe and clung to its back. He pushed his arm back into socket and began to rain blows down onto his victim. The head was slowly bludgeoned into the guard's body until it had disappeared into the mechanical mess and fell back. Daniel pried his skull from the cold, metal fingers and placed it back on his neck. He pets his cranium affectionately and hums happily. 

"Daniel, we must evacuate now! More are coming, do you hear?" Al-Zalam was right. The halls were buzzing with angry shouting, clanking metal, and unholy screeching. Daniel gulped. They were both doomed.  
"Where can we go? There are no windows or doors here!" Daniel said as he ran to his friend's side.  
"I did not want to do this, but we make our own door!" Al-Zalam growled and threw a fireball at the wall down his side of the hall. The blast blew away a large chunk of wall like a stale cracker and sent rubble flying in all directions. When Daniel saw the sky, he knew it was the work of Zarok's foul magic. He had once again plunged Gallowmere into an eternal night as his evil clouds blocked the fair sky. Daniel felt dizzy when he saw how high up off the ground they were. They were a few floors up, but the steep drop from the side of a mountain over a forest was too high for him to just jump. He wouldn't survive the fall and he doesn't have the time to climb down. Al-Zalam clutched his head and knelt down as he began to see stars.  
"Al! Are you alright? Were you hurt?" Daniel placed a hand on Al-Zalam's shoulder to steady him. He doesn't know what to do with an injured genie and a hole in the wall thirty stories in the air.

Al-Zalam blinks his own dizziness away and gets to his feet.  
"Yes, my friend. I am just...tired. I have used too much of my magic and I have not been given the time to rest. Now, I will try to get you to the safety of the trees below, but I cannot guarantee that my magic will hold out-"  
"You're saying that you are going to faint while carrying me?"  
"I will try not to, Daniel. Up we go."  
Despite Daniel's protests, Al-Zalam grabs Daniel's hands and drags him out through the hole in the crumbling wall. Once Al-Zalam levitates until he's directly over the forest, he cuts his magic off and plummets down towards the trees. Bullets whiz past the two as they descend, Daniel's shrieking drowning out the gunshots themselves. Al-Zalam fights to keep his eye open and to stay awake. 

Daniel shuts his eye when he sees the trees come too close too fast. He feels their descent suddenly slow as Al-Zalam begins to use magic again. They gently pass through the branches and float gently to the ground. Daniel breathes a sigh of relief and pushes the image of his bones scattered on the forest floor from his mind. He looks up and sees Al-Zalam struggling to keep them airborne. Daniel wishes he could help. He'd let him sleep in his head again to pay him back for rescuing him. His thoughts are interrupted as Al-Zalam goes limp and they plummet to the ground once again. Daniel pulls him into his arms and curls around him to protect him from the impact. 

When Daniel slams into the ground, he wheezes and lies motionless as shock waves of pain work their way through his bones. Nothing felt broken, but the fall didn't feel good. He opens his arms and glances at the fainted genie. He is glad to see him breathing and unhurt. Sure Al-Zalam did everything he could to pick at every nerve in Daniel's body during their last adventure together, but he didn't want him to be hurt. He wanted to punch him sometimes...but he was still his friend. Daniel lied back down and suffered his own pains for now. He was too young for back problems. What year was it? How old was he? 

His own vision began to fade. It didn't feel like he was falling asleep...he's felt this before. He felt a familiar warmth and opened his eye to the brightness of the Hall of Heroes. He must be astral projecting again. Thinking back to what happened previously, he remembered being pulled up from his seat...holding onto Kiya...watching as others were pulled up into evil clouds...Canny Tim trying to hold him down...and failing. The memories played out slowly in his thoughts. He shook his head. What happened to the others? Were they okay? Where had they gone? Where was his beloved Kiya? Was she safe? He slowly trudged to the large, open doors. What was the point in being here? Everyone was gone. 

The gargoyle at the entrance suddenly stirs as he walks near it. He might as well listen to what it has to say. He humored the thought of it coughing up a weapon for him instead of advice or insults.  
"So! It has found its way back after all! Alas, the halls are quiet and its heroes gone. Of all the heroes worthy of return....It...comes back. Not Bloodmonath or Imanzi...none but Fortesque. Well...the archer still resides here. He has been very lonely in Its absence."  
Daniel's eye widens. Canny Tim was here? At least he was safe and not pulled from his rightfully earned slumber. Daniel chastises himself when he quietly wishes it was Tim's turn to play hero while he got to relax in the Hall instead. No...this was his burden and he will bear it even though it was dreadfully thankless work. He is the Hero of Gallowmere, after all...  
"He will be most pleased to see you return...but will be once again all alone and sad when it returns to the living world. We do not know what spared him the master's grip, but we believe he should be grateful."  
The gargoyle's eyes dim as it goes back to sleep. Daniel quickly dashes forward towards the waiting hall, eager to greet his friend...and maybe borrow his crossbow again. He doubts Canny Tim would have any answers, but it wouldn't hurt to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing arm based weapon combat can bite me.


	4. Lost Among the Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel terrorizes ghost hunters, discovers zippers and marshmallows, and nearly gets eaten.

Daniel hurried into the Hall of Heroes. He can't waste much time. At the end of the ruined table in the hall paced his friend and Second in Command, Canny Tim. Worry and frustration etched on his face as he stared at the ground. He clutched his trusty crossbow close to his chest with one hand tightly gripping the handle. He was so focused he didn't notice Daniel running in to greet him.  
"Tim! I'm back!" Daniel cheered as he approached him. Canny Tim snapped out of his trance and jumped out of surprise. It's been so long since he's heard anything other than himself here. When he saw Daniel his eyes widened and his weapon fell from his hands.  
"Sire! You're alive! Well...as alive as you can be!" He bounded after Daniel and wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. Daniel stopped in his tracks by the surprise embrace. He didn't know what to do and awkwardly patted his friend's shoulder.  
"Yeah...I'm...alive as I can be...that was quite a frightening experience. Are you alright?" Daniel asked prying himself from the hug.

"Yes sir. I'm not hurt, though I'm rightly confused. What happened, sire? There was that storm and you were all pulled into it like a nightmare vortex from Hell. I tried to hold onto you, sir, I really did. I'm so sorry..." Tim casts his gaze to the table. Daniel pats his shoulder again.  
"You did your best and it was admirable that you came to save me rather than save yourself." Daniel pats his shoulder again and smiled to the best of his ability. 

"Thank you, sir. Your words mean much to me. You always do know what to say, Captain" Tim said as he went to go pick up his dropped crossbow. Daniel eyed it eagerly.  
"I don't suppose you have any answers as to why or how this mess happened? I wouldn't be surprised if you were just as confused as I am." Daniel sighed, knowing there was nothing poor Tim could say. He just felt like he should ask. He nods when he sees the marksman shake his head somberly.  
"Sir...not to be rude, but I believe I should be the one asking that question. After all, you were there and I'm stuck up here." Tim said nervously, trying to not sound insulting.

"I suppose that makes sense. From what I understand Zarok is back-"  
"Zarok is back?!"  
"Yes. I just said that. And I have reason to believe he resurrected all of-"  
"He resurrected all of the Heroes?!"  
"Timothy, please."  
"Duh! I'm sorry sir, please continue."  
"He had me locked up in some dingy castle out in the middle of nowhere, but I escaped-"  
"Good show sire!"  
Daniel glares at the overenthusiastic archer, who then covers his mouth to prevent future outbursts. Canny Tim looks at Daniel apologetically and nods for him to continue.  
Daniel waits a moment before getting to the point he was trying to make. "And I need the aid of your crossbow once again. Zarok stripped me of my weapons, leaving me unarmed and at the mercy of whatever horrors he dares throw at me."

"Well sire, I don't think he stole your weapons. They...vanish after the hero that wields them dies and comes here. That way they stay at their master's side and do not fall into the wrong hands. Dead heroes are easy to loot, after all and often attract the worst villains seeking power." Canny Tim said after uncovering his mouth. Daniel sighs, that made sense...no, not really. He still did not understand.  
"Ah! But anyway, you are more than welcome to my crossbow at any time you like! My weapons are your weapons, sir. I know you have to return to Gallowmere to defend it once again and I do so wish I could join you. I really do...but I am trapped here. I will do my best to aid you. While you're out there, I will try to uncover what other weapons I can here. I know you can do it, sir. I believe in you." Canny Tim said while handing off the heavy crossbow and walked Daniel back to the door. Daniel knew he was trying to reassure him, but now he just felt nervous. Those words were an echo from centuries ago before...

As Daniel reaches the exit, he turns to wave goodbye at his friend. Canny Tim had the biggest smile on his face as he waved back. Daniel realized he forgot to thank him for lending his weapon when he felt himself be pulled back to the living world.  
Daniel opened his eye with a start. The impact of the fall ached in his back once again. It was like no time had passed. Daniel would have thought he dreamed up his visit if not for the crossbow now resting in his hand. He felt safer now that he had something to protect himself with. He would have to conserve his ammo until he came across a place to stock up. He wasn't sure here to start looking for a greedy gargoyle or a shady person in a trench coat. 

Al-Zalam was still out of it. He looked like he had run himself ragged. He had a large dark mark encircling his eye and he slept heavily. Daniel wonders what it would be like to use magic. Sure he borrowed different types of lightning sometimes, but that was not truly his magic. If he had magic his life would be much easier. Daniel sits up while holding Al-Zalam with one arm. He hopes he wakes up soon. He can't use a crossbow with one hand. Daniel hopes that genies don't sleep like dragons, they can slumber for years at a time on a full stomach. Daniel shudders...he hopes he doesn't run into a dragon. He hates dragons. Dragons hate him. It's a bad combination, really.

Daniel gets to his feet while keeping Al-Zalam close to his breastplate. He wants to wake him up, but he doesn't know the extent of his exhaustion, and he owes him for getting him out of that castle. This forest might be crawling with Zarok's army soon, so he thought it would be best to start moving now. He doesn't even know where he is, but takes a chance anyway and moves forward. He can hear the dark forest breathe as if it were alive. Maybe it was and the trees would strike out at him. It wouldn't be the first time, after all.  
He heard water gurgling in a far off stream, insects buzzing and wriggling, various small animals scurrying away and chattering as he passed through, but strangely, no birds. With it being this dark, maybe they had all gone off to bed. He could do with a nap himself. Astral projecting to the Hall of Heroes doesn't count as sleep. He envied the now snoring genie he held. Regardless, the atmosphere was almost peaceful. If not for the bloodthirsty army and the threat of an incoming undead apocalypse, he could enjoy a long walk among the trees.

Daniel spotted a light up ahead. Perhaps it was a campfire. Campfires meant people! Sometimes! He gleefully started off after it with a bounce in his step. Perhaps they could point him towards Gallows Town. As he approached the campsite appearing in the distance, he saw that it was surrounded by strange devices. He did not know whether they were instruments for good or evil. The single-eyed machines stood up on three legs and were pointed in all directions. Daniel decided to investigate these objects before approaching one of the strange looking tents. These machines could be holding the campers hostage. Daniel slowly leaned in and looked into the lens, which focused on him. Every time he moved, the strange devices would click. They were odd, but appeared to be relatively harmless. He heard whispers and rustling from the tent. When he turned to face it, he saw three pairs of wide eyes staring back at him through the open flap. One of them held one of the strange devices in their trembling hand. 

Daniel tried to smile and he waved with the hand that held the crossbow.  
"Hello citizens! I am Sir Daniel Fortesque, Hero of Gallowmere. It would help me immensely if you chaps could point me in the direction of the nearest town or village?" He mumbled as he began to walk closer. He frowned when they quickly sealed the flap to their tent and more whispers arose from inside. Perhaps they couldn't understand him. He knelt in front of the flap and fumbled with the zipper...he had never seen one before. 

""Hmmmflww siidezennssff! Errmmh Zirr Hamviell Frrrskeww Hrrrrrr rrr Alllrrrmere-" He mumbled as he loudly and slowly tried to repeat himself. He finally figured out how to open the zipper and tugged it open just a crack. He peered inside and saw the three young men huddled together trembling at the sight of him. Before he could ask to be pointed towards civilization, they all began to scream and the tent bounced with their thrashing. Daniel stumbled and fell backwards as he was startled, not expecting that reaction at all. The tent flap flew open and one camper ran out and darted into the woods. Another followed him, but he ran off in another direction, while the third tore his own way out through the back of their tent and ran away. He wasn't able to completely remove himself from the tent and it clung to him as he ran, bouncing as it went. In their rush to escape, the campers had knocked over several of their machines, all of the ones facing him continued to click as their gaze fixated on him. 

Daniel sighed and stood up. That did not go well at all. He was still lost and now he was confused. He began to rummage their scattered belongings, being careful to put everything back as he searched for a map or at least a compass. Maybe it was for the best they had all ran away. They might be unaware of Zarok's forces that might be crawling in the forest. Uh Oh. What if those people wandered right into the jaws of monsters? He hopes they just ran back to their homes and locked their doors.  
Daniel slowly sat up and blinked in confusion. Did he say something wrong and offend them? Surprisingly, Al-Zalam hadn't even flinched during the encounter. Daniel finds white puffy things in a bag among the scattered items. They appeared to be edible. He felt bad about taking them, but when Al-Zalam wakes up he might need to eat to help recover his strength. Daniel will try to find a way to repay those people for taking their food. 

Daniel finds a rather important leather bag. He fumbles with the zipper on it again and cheers to himself hen he opens it. He's getting the hang of this! Inside he finds cloves of garlic, stakes, vials of holy water, silver knives, several crucifixes, a Ouija Board, some candles, a heavy bag of salt, and a teddy bear. How curious. Most of the items were rather useful, but Daniel feels as though he has taken enough from these poor chaps and leaves the items be. It looked like they were well prepared to ward off demons...maybe they were demon hunters. These strange devices could be their sentries...that's why they didn't attack him! They knew he was a hero! How brilliant, he thought. If he had a pen, ink, and paper he would write them a note. He sighs and stands up. He drops the food bag down in his breastplate and wanders off again.

As he walked away from the abandoned campsite, he noticed how the forest looked the same no matter which way he turned. There were no landmarks and it would be very easy to wander in circles. He kept his eye out for any trails or clearings that he could use to get his bearings. He looked around for any minions that dare sneak up on him. He is in darkness once again when the campsite falls out of view and the comforting fire was swallowed. Daniel doesn't break his stride even when he hears something creeping up behind him. He clutches his crossbow tightly and slowly draws it up. He drapes Al-Zalam over his arm and clutches him with his elbow to free his hand. 

He quickly spun around as the footsteps behind him drew too near for comfort. He took aim with his crossbow, hesitating just in case it were a human. When he saw yellow glowing eyes glaring back at him, he fired a bolt between them. It reeled back and screeched, it was then when Daniel saw what it was. He turned and flew into the forest, weaving in between trees to escape. If he had blood it would run cold by now. He could not fend off this monstrosity with a mere crossbow alone. He heard the heavy feet whiffling after him, burbling as it came. 

Daniel had hoped Jabberwockies had gone extinct by now, they were already rare enough when he was alive. Was this the work of Zarok? He did not know and he did not care. All he knew was that one of the manxome beasts was after him and it was gaining on him. He felt its hot breath at the back of his skull as he fled despite his best efforts to dive between trees to gain ground. If it caught him, it would be the end of him and Al-Zalam as they knew it. He felt spittle flick onto his head from the maw of the beast. 

It can't end like this. He tries to shake Al-Zalam awake, unable to think of what else to do, but to no avail. The genie does not budge. Daniel ducks when the creature snaps its beaked jaws together as it tries to take a chunk out of his skull. Daniel leaps between a single tree that split down the middle and grew into two separate trunks. Daniel keeps running even after the hot breath disappears from his neck. He looks over his shoulder and slowly comes to a stop.  
The Jabberwock was caught between the trunks. It flapped its wings, dug its talons in the dirt, and flailed its head from side to side in its attempt to escape. The monster was simply too fat to squeeze out from its woody prison. Daniel began to laugh. He pranced towards it and stood just out of its reach. He bounced around in front of it tauntingly and shook his backside at it. 

He could have unloaded his bolts into it and possibly kill it, but it would take all of his ammunition and if it didn't die, what would he do then? He might come back with a sword when he finds one and put it out of its misery. He would leave it dead and with its head he would come galumphing back. Daniel tauntingly dances away from the angry monster, shakes his rear at it one more time, then skips away while laughing to himself. The run made him lose his bearings, but he was sure he had covered a long distance. Even as the Jabberwocky faded from his sight, he could hear its angry yowling. 

The forest around him finally falls quiet once again. Daniel is getting tired of the unchanging scenery. He sighs and looks up. He can't see the sky through the thick branches, but he looks anyway. Even if the sun weren't banished from this land it wouldn't make much of a difference. It would still provide some light, but not much. Daniel breathes deeply, he can smell moisture and the plants all around him. The fallen leaves fit the autumn weather. Gallowmere always smelled like this during the harvest time. He thinks back to a more peaceful and living life full of the best pumpkin dishes, fresh muffins, and the tastiest biscuits. Everything outside of the Hall tastes like ash to him now...a pity. This was the best time of year to enjoy a wide variety of sweets with a frothy mug of ale to wash it all down. His lack of a tongue makes his life sad sometimes. And stomach...jaw...skin...being dead is dreadful. 

Daniel feels Al-Zalam stir in his arms. Daniel expects him to wake up, but sighs when the genie simply rolls over and scratches his behind. Al-Zalam mutters something about baklava and goes back to snoring. Daniel drapes him over his arm again and loads the crossbow upon hearing something else creeping up on him. He hears it from all sides. Out from the darkness, he spots beady eyes staring at him. Daniel stops and holds his ground. Imps. He was surrounded by the ugly pig-like creatures. He saw them sizing him up, some eyed his crossbow while others had their gaze on the sleeping genie. Daniel didn't even ant to think of what they would do to Al-Zalam if they got their grubby paws on him.

They stood in an uneasy cluster, tension filling the air and weighing heavily on their souls. Both sides waited for the other to make a move. Daniel's finger accidentally slipped and fired a bolt, instantly killing the one in front of him with a shot through the eye. The rest of the imps charged before their comrade's body hit the ground. Daniel backpedaled quickly to avoid the nasty little thieves, shooting arrow after arrow into the group, some going down in one shot while others took more. One went down in five shots. One of the imps threw itself at Daniel's legs and tried to hold him still despite it having an arrow protruding from its gut. Daniel sent a powerful kick into its upturned nose and knocked it away from him, shooting an arrow into its neck to keep it down. Their squealing cries filled the air until the sound dwindled to nothing. 

Only when the last imp lay twitching on the ground did Daniel finally feel that this battle was over. He watched their bodies fade to nothingness as they were banished back to the pit in Hell they crawled from.  
"Ugh...so much jumping around. I feel ready to vomit..." Daniel's attention snapped to Al-Zalam. He was awake! He looked terrible. Daniel knelt down and let Al-Zalam rest on the ground. His eye was bloodshot and his movements were sluggish. Daniel felt sorry for him and feels guilty for trying to wake him earlier. Daniel reaches inside his armor and produces one of the puffy things he picked up. Al-Zalam blinked at it wearily, trying to process what it was. He squints at it.

"...Where did you find a marshmallow? You never left the forest, yes?" He asked taking it and squishing it between his thumb and index finger. He was very suspicious of it. Before Daniel only nods, not wanting to admit that he stole the sugary puff.  
"Are you feeling well enough to continue?" Daniel asked while helping Al-Zalam to his feet.  
Al-Zalam shrugs and rolls the marshmallow in his fingers. After he was sure that eating the marshmallow would not kill him, Al-Zalam pops it in his mouth and is too tired to care about its slight staleness. 

"Where did you get crossbow?" He asks snatching the weapon from Daniel's hands, the weight of the crossbow sent him stumbling backwards and flat on his back.  
"My friend gave it to me. I paid a visit to the Hall of Heroes!" Daniel said proudly putting his hands on his hips.  
"And you did not invite me?" Al-Zalam grunted while kicking the weapon off his body.  
Daniel did not respond and picked up the crossbow. Al-Zalam yawned and scratched his back while scanning his surroundings. His rest was so short lived. He closed his eye and placed his fingers on his temples. When Daniel went to ask what he was doing, Al-Zalam pressed a finger to Daniel's teeth to keep him quiet, then put the hand back to his head. His ears stood up and he pointed to the left.

"That way to Gallows Town! We will pass through what you remember as the Scarecrow Fields...though do remember that much time has passed since you saw Gallowmere last, my friend. It might be a bit...hard for you to swallow." Al-Zalam warned, not knowing how Daniel would take how drastically the world has transformed. It was only fair to tell him.  
"That means nothing. It is still Gallowmere and it is still my home. I am its hero and pledged my life to defending her people." Daniel said while standing up and heroically striking a pose. Al-Zalam rolled his eye.  
"Yes, yes. Very good. We must hurry. When I last saw, the streets were alive with the dead and the living were barricading themselves in the buildings. Say, friend...do you happen to have any more of those marshmallows? I could use the energy." Al-Zalam said changing the subject while patting his belly.

Daniel fished the bag from his breastplate and handed them off. He was curious about what they tasted like, but he knew it would wind up as dust in his mouth. Al-Zalam would get more use out of them, anyway.  
"These will rot your teeth, you know. They are very bad for you" the genie said while cramming a handful into his mouth.  
Daniel now suddenly feels very grateful to not be able to taste. He's missing more than half of his teeth and would rather hold onto what he has left. If he liked the taste too much, he would not stop eating them.  
"They are also made from the bones and hide of animals. Very gross stuff." Al-Zalam said while still chewing the marshmallows he held in his mouth. Daniel felt like he was going to be sick. Just what in the world did he pick up and if his genie friend knew how repulsive these puffs were, why would he eat them?!  
"Would you like one?"  
"NO!"  
"Alright. Alright. Sheesh...sorry for asking."

Oh well. More for him, then.


	5. On the Trail

Al-Zalam sat on Daniels shoulders. He was clutching his stomach and groaning while hunched over.  
"Uuuuugghh...Oooooohhh...my belly is aching...like seasick but on dry land..." He whines.  
"Well maybe you shouldn't have eaten those things so fast and in one sitting." Daniel said rolling his eye.  
"You do not understand. I was hungry and the sweets compelled me to devour their soft little bodies."

Daniel did not want to comment on the rather creepy subject any further. It was macabre enough that the puff food was made from bones. Daniel pushes the image of a Dan-mallow from his mind. He hopes to never meet the devil necro-confectioner who invented the foul treat.

As the trees grew less dense, Daniel began to see the first signs of civilization. One of those signs being a large fence that surrounded the forest. The gate as locked in place by a chain, but a large hole in the fence promised an easy escape. Daniel was glad, his sabaton looked too big to fit between the spaces in the fence for him to climb it. Upon examination the fence, it appeared that whatever made the hole didn't waste time tearing it open, opting instead to melt the metal. Green acid still clung to the links and burned the ground beneath. Even the soil blackened and appeared to die along with the flora around it.  
Daniel crawled on his hands and knees and scurried through the hole, praying the acid did not drip onto him. Daniel spotted two gargoyles standing on either side of the gate, as if standing guard against whomever might enter. They did not do a very good job, considering the hole and deadly caustic fluid. 

The stone heads did not wait for him to get their attention and began to flicker to life. They stared at him coldly and with judgement.  
"What is a hero without a sword? Dead meat!" Said one of the heads, who had lost a horn to the elements.  
"But this one has no meat. All bones. Looks like it learned that lesson all too quickly." The other head managed to say clearly despite missing its mouth.  
Both heads began to bleat with laughter along with Al-Zalam. Daniel was not laughing. He shook his head violently in an attempt to shake the genie off in retaliation, but Al-Zalam held fast. He managed to cease his laughing, but that smirk was wiped from Daniel's face when Al-Zalam began to dry heave instead. He could not afford to have vomit sloshing around in his armour...not now. Not ever. 

Thankfully Al-Zalam jumped from Daniel's shoulders and made a break for the nearest shrub. The sound of his retching was enough to make Daniel squeamish despite not having a stomach. This made the gargoyles laugh even harder. Loose pebbles fell from their bodies as they spasmed in their fit of laughter.  
If all the gargoyles were going to do was laugh at them, he might as well leave. As soon as Al-Zalam is done emptying his belly, they are out of here.

"Oh look! It is angry!" crooned the mouthless gargoyle.  
"Is it upset that we laugh, or that it forgot to search the wood for a serviceable sword? We would be disagreeable as well." said the hornless goat as it began to laugh all over again.  
"Yes. Walked right past it it did. Was it too busy scaring teenagers and running from turkeys?"  
"Judging by its expression, it never even saw it. Well it's too late now. The imps have likely already plundered it. Greedy things will steal anything they get their sticky fingers on. Much like Fortesque. We saw what you did, you thief. How the mighty have fallen."  
With that, the heads began to laugh again.

They were right. Daniel did not find the supposed sword back there. He was tempted to go back and search for it, but the thought of running into the monster again shot down that idea. So much for that. He was pulled from his thoughts when he saw his friend running back to him with an imp in pursuit. Enraged, Daniel stepped forward to face them and took aim. He opened fire when Al-Zalam dashed between his legs, shooting the demon in the chest. It stumbled as blood poured from its nose and mouth in its death squeal before dying. Daniel listened as more imps made their presence known from the darkness, not even caring when the genie clamored for the safety of his spaulders. Once on his perch, he clung to Daniel's skull and scanned the area.

"You can take them. Why didn't you fight back?" Daniel asked while keeping his guard up.  
"Must conserve magic, remember? Plus, you're the only one here with a weapon. Besides, fighting is not my style, I think."  
"Well...do you feel better now?"  
"No. I feel like manure fresh from elephant's anus."  
"That wasn't necessary. Just 'no' was fine, Al."

Daniel waited for the imps to rush out from where they hid, but none came. He could hear them, but he could not see them. He tentatively began to march forward, keeping his guard up and his eye sharp. He fired at the first sign of movement in the trees, He gasped in horror when a harmless sparrow fell to the ground, the arrow all the way through.  
"Wow...nice going, hero." Al-Zalam said rolling his eye and causing the gargoyles to start laughing again.  
Even though it was an animal and it was an accident, Daniel couldn't help but feel remorse for what he'd done. He was glad it died instantly, at least.  
Suddenly, an imp ran out from its cover for the bird and shoved it in its greedy mouth, arrow and all. Daniel wasted no time in shooting it through the temple. This, he did not feel bad about.

Then it happened. Imps everywhere, pouring out from every corner in front of him. Daniel heard Al-Zalam say something, but the imp's shrieking was much louder. Daniel mowed down any that came close in a hail of arrows. One went for his legs despite having an arrow in its shoulder and tried to trip him. It managed to only cling to one of his legs before Daniel shook it off and kicked it away. He finished it off with a heavy stomp.  
As more of their brethren fell and littered the ground around Daniel, the surviving imps began to lose their nerve. Cowardly by nature and only having strength in numbers, they began to flee. 

Daniel decided against wasting his arrows, as he was running low. It was quite selfish of the imps to take the arrows with them when their bodies vanished. Sure Tim could manage to get his hands on automatic crossbows, but couldn't he look into finding one that could rapid fire infinite projectiles? When the coast is clear, Daniel gets an idea.

"Hey Al. You're a genie. Since I freed you from my skull, do I get any wishes?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"I am not bound to a lamp, ring, or any other vessel. Not any more, at least. I'm free and have no master. Plus, I know you would just waste your wishes. We can turn down wishes, you know. Even if I did do the granting of the wishes, I would be too tired to fulfill them. I am actually offended you would ask that of me at this time. Have you forgotten my state already?"  
"No, I was just asking. I didn't mean anything by it..." Daniel said starting forward, wishing he'd kept his jaw shut. He felt a pang of guilt when he felt his friend lean against his head for support as he tried to rest. After a few minutes of silence, he came across an asphalt road. He began to follow it, hoping to find the town it led to.

"Hey Al...I'm sorry. You're right, that was very rude of me. Please pardon my behavior. I have a serious question now, if you're willing to answer. How does using magic make you tired? Do you just have reserves of it and can only use a certain amount? Is it like energy?" Daniel asked carefully.  
Al-Zalam stayed quiet for a few minutes, choosing his words carefully so Daniel could understand.  
"Well...unlike physical energy, magic energy comes from your very being. Rather than gaining energy only from food, our body produces it naturally. Eating and drinking does help regain stamina as well as magic. That is why ordinary people can't use magic. Take Zarok for example, he was not born with the magics. He had to learn how to use it, whereas I am a djinn and was born with it. We are made of magic. I am basically using the life energy that, well, I use to live. If I use too much...I could die since there would not be enough magic to sustain myself." Al-Zalam said while studying Daniel to make sure he got it.

Daniel's guilt grew as he took in this information.  
"Uh...but do not worry, my friend. Right now I am merely exhausted. I would faint long before my body gets to that point and stop me. In the same way as how humans cannot kill themselves by holding their breath. Death of brain cells, maybe, but not body death." Al-Zalam said noticing Daniel's distress.  
"What are brain cells?" Daniel asked, never hearing the term in his life or afterlife.  
"Do not worry about that. You have none...perhaps you never did."  
Somehow Daniel feels insulted.

"Plus, I have no need to spend that much magic. I have you here to do the dirty work for me. I do not need to fight, but I will use it if you are needing my help. But I am curious as to what you would wish for if I were granting them." Al-Zalam said opening his eye curiously.  
"Well I would wish for Zarok to just stop existing, for me, Kiya, and all the other heroes to go back to the Hall of Heroes, and my third wish would be for a plate of chicken. A plate of chicken that I could taste and enjoy!" Daniel said, his expression lighting up with the thought of the final wish.  
"...Why am I not surprised." Al-Zalam said putting his head back down. 

 

Daniel walked as quietly as he could to not disturb his now slumbering friend. As soon as they find somewhere safe, he will let him recover there. Despite Al-Zalam reassuring him that he will not die from overexerting himself, he still worried for him. Sure he was annoying, but Daniel didn't want any harm to come to Al-Zalam. Sometimes he wanted to slap him for constantly making fun of him, but that doesn't count.

Daniel feels relieved when he sees the beginnings of a neighbourhood. The houses looked a bit odd, different than he was used to, but houses meant people. The houses were all dark and quiet. From past experiences, it would be futile to knock on the doors. Nobody would answer and it would do him no good putting innocent civilians in danger.  
Daniel sees a faint green glow ahead. He recognizes it! Zarok's trail...but seeing it here worried him. The trail is residue left behind from Zarok's foul magic. Daniel hopes that the people who lived here were safe. It was always hard for him to look into the eyes of hypnotized victims. He never could bring himself to harm them.  
Trying to take his mind off of innocents turned into puppets, Daniel notices that none of the houses appear to have crops or livestock. How do these people eat? Was this where the wealthy lived? Rich or peasant, nobody deserves to suffer under Zarok.

The porches and lawns of the houses were decorated with all sorts of macabre images. Scarecrows, grinning pumpkins, and spiderwebs must be popular now. It is somehow quaint and reminds him of his first adventure...just not as scary and deadly. Daniel looks at house after house with none of them resembling the other. All were different and all caught his eye. He imagines his own home covered with decor like this. His home was likely nothing more than a pile of rubble by now, though. He is so lost in his thoughts he doesn't notice a shambling figure wandering the road. They only notice him after he bumps into them. Daniel hurriedly steps back and puts his hands up in an apology, but stops when he looks into the dead, empty eyes of a zombie.  
Her grey skin had nearly all rotted off and had exposed her blackened bones. She wore a tattered, dirty dress that reeked of death. Her long, greasy, stringy hair clung in only a few patches to her skull. Her jaw cracked as she opened her mouth to moan at him, maggots suddenly pouring out from her throat with the air. She reached out and tried to scratch at him with her long, yellow fingernails.  
Daniel had frozen in fear at the sight. When her fingernails came close to his face did he finally react, punching her with enough force to knock her head from her shoulders. Daniel wanted to vomit when more maggots and other bugs erupted from her neck when she hit the ground. The head groaned and began to grit her teeth while laying a few feet away. 

Daniel lifted his foot and brought it down on her skull to release her from Zarok's control. He hopes she finds peace wherever she goes. He knows firsthand that the dead should stay dead. He lifted his gore caked sabaton from the flattened skull and began to move down the road at a quickened pace. If there were more, he didn't want them to find him.


	6. Resident Evil

A scream rung out in the dark neighborhood. Daniel stopped in his tracks and scanned the area for the owner of the scream. He heard the crash of someone colliding with a trash can and saw the garbage spill out from behind an alley. He saw a figure stumble out from the shadows followed by a loud clanging noise. They stared back at the alley while clutching a spike that appeared to be torn from a fence. The clanking noise had come from a bucket that had the figure's foot trapped in it. She shook her leg around while trying to fling it off, but to no avail.

She had a squat figure and was only half his size, her own height stunted by her hunched back. She resembled an egg with thin arms and legs, not good for fighting. Worried, Daniel hurriedly approached her with a hand outstretched to help. Her head snapped to face him and she began to backpedal away from him while raising her makeshift weapon at him.

"No no nonono, stay back! G-Go away! Get back! Zombie!" She jabbed the pike at him in an attempt to ward him off. Daniel felt relieved to see a living person after having just faced down a dead one earlier. He tried to smile as best as he was able and tried to calm her down by showing he was friendly. He put his hands up and tried to smile. She was not convinced and jabbed at his hand when it got too close. 

A green light emanating from the alley caught their attention. The hunchbacked woman tried to shrink back into her hooded jacket as if trying to disappear. An evil cackling that accompanied the green light made Daniel's marrow grow cold and woke Al-Zalam out of a dead sleep. 

Zarok emerged among the green fog that followed his form. Zarok's body was nearly translucent and shone a faint green, he appeared to have no feet as he hovered over the ground. The bottom of his robes were frayed and jagged and green chains hung loosely around his waist and shoulders. His colors had paled and darkened in places, but his trident appeared to be almost new and physical...unlike the rest of him. Daniel could not believe it; he was not facing down a mere ghost, but a bloody full-blown lich!

Zarok threw his head back and cackled louder when he saw Daniel. He never broke stride as he closed in on his prey.  
"Danny boy! It has been oh, so long...how have you been? I should be right furious after what you did to me, but I should thank you. I am even more powerful without my old mortal shell." Zarok said in a slightly distorted voice.  
"No! I'll stop you! I'll bury you again!" Daniel shouted as he fired a bolt at Zarok. What confidence he had drained from his body as he saw the single arrow pass through Zarok's head harmlessly. Zarok shook his head and clicked his tongue.

"Oh Dan. Dan, Dan, Dan...you know you cannot hurt me, right? I do not have a body, you destroyed it...remember? Thinking never was your strong point."  
"Well you're not wrong." Al-Zalam said absentmindedly. He covered his mouth when Zarok's eyes fixated on him and burned with anger.  
"YOU?! What are you doing here? I thought I was rid of you! I knew I should have killed you while I had the chance. Annoying little bugger..." Zarok said with his words dripping with acid.  
"Well it appears that thinking is not your strong point either." Al-Zalam smiled mockingly at Zarok.  
"You have a spine, you cretin. Only the foolish dare insult a lich of my power. Perhaps you should loan it to Sir Daniel, there. His trembling threatens to shake apart his own armor." Zarok said gesturing to Daniel, who was now frozen in fear, gripping the stock of his crossbow with enough force that it threatened to splinter in his hands.

"Well it was nice to catch up and I would love to stay, but I am a very busy man. There are plenty of dead to raise and living to enslave. The undead apocalypse and collapse of civilization as we know it doesn't trigger itself, you know. But before I go..." Zarok raised his hand and the woman next to Daniel let out a scream while her body began to convulse. Daniel snapped out of his fit of terror and set his attention on her. He stepped back when her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her screams were choked out as her soul suddenly shot out from her body and flew to go join Zarok. Her empty husk fell back as her weapon clattered to the ground. Daniel knelt down to help her, not knowing what else to do.

Zarok laughed and he faded back into his haze, which then dissipated. Daniel shook the woman's arm in an attempt to rouse her, but she did not stir. Daniel could not help but feel guilt over her. She was helpless and he couldn't protect her. He did not know her, maybe her great-great-great-great grandparents...maybe. He turned her over to carry her somewhere where the zombies wouldn't get her, only to receive a pike in his empty socket. The hunchbacked woman began to cackle maniacally...she didn't even sound human. She drooled as she sized him up, then made a dash for his legs, waving her weapon around over her head, leaving her glasses on the ground where she fell. Despite being blinded, she managed to land several blows on a stunned Daniel. 

Daniel stumbled away from the madwoman clumsily and avoided her blind strikes. He raised his crossbow and took aim.  
"Dan! Daniel Fortesque no! She is under Zarok's spell you can't-" It was too late. Al-Zalam watched helplessly as Daniel fired his crossbow at her, the force of the projectile sending her flying back. The djinn covered his eye to spare himself the sight, cringing as the mad girl continued to make enraged noises and babble. He opened his eye just a little and saw she was pinned to a wall, hanging by her hooded sweatshirt with her feet running on air. She looked like a very angry penguin. 

Al-Zalam looked at Daniel and rolled his eye when he saw him blow nonexistent smoke from the stirrup.  
"What? Did you really think I would shoot her? She's innocent. I have yet to lose a good soul on my watch!" Daniel said proudly, starting off after the green trail left behind by Zarok.  
"Hundreds died on your watch...you were just too dead to see it..." Al-Zalam mumbled quietly.

 

In the distance Daniel could see two large figures patrolling the street. Daniel didn't know i they were friend or foe. He stayed low and kept his weapon drawn. Al-Zalam followed him closely, his feet making absolutely no noise at all as he walked. He wasn't afraid. It was hard to frighten a djinn. He was more amused than anything. He'll watch the fight from a safe distance and only use magic if Daniel needs it. He managed to recover a little, but is still not yet fit to join the battle. He's fine with that anyway, again, he is a lover not a fighter. He has no love for Zarok, however...

The two large figures sensed Daniel nearby and turned to face him. Despite the thick fog rolling in, Daniel could make out that these figures were skeletons like he was and fully armoured. Their arms and armour had tarnished with age with the leather holding it all together rotting away. They stank like the plague and Zarok. Daniel knew there would be no negotiation and he would have to fight. He wishes to himself again that he had a sword. Zarok floated out from an alley with more innocent souls following him, wailing and moaning. The ghastly necromancer simply waved Daniel away dismissively. 

"Oh, you've caught up with me. Well done, you get a gold star and a biscuit. Say, Daniel...it was rather rude to not greet your old mates. What? Do you not recognize them?" Zarok's black lips curled into an evil crescent of a smile. Daniel cocks his head to the side, then slowly looks down at a just as confused Al-Zalam.  
"Not him, you idiot. You really don't recognize your old pals Dirk Steadfast and Karl Sturnguard?" Zarok smiled and began to take his leave. Dirk raised his tarnished sword while Karl raised his rusted shield as they were introduced, their centuries old bones creaking with their movements.

Daniel's eye widened and he began to back away fearfully. He didn't want to believe it. Could this be the fate of the others as well? He did not want to fight them. Zarok began to laugh when he noted Daniel's reaction.  
"Kill them both. Make it slow, I will be listening for their screams. Sorry I can't stay, Dannikins, but I am a very busy man. Ta-Ta!" With that, Zarok vanished. Once he was gone, the two guardsmen began to march forward. Daniel's knees noisily knocked together as he tried to aim his crossbow. He gulped. Gulped what? He did not know. 

The skeletons encroached on him and sized him up. Their dry wheezing made it hard for Daniel to concentrate through his fear. His eye darted from Karl to Dirk as he waited for them to make the first move. Al-Zalam was not afraid, but did not know what to expect. 

Al-Zalam cried out in surprise when he saw both of them dart after them, the sound snapping Daniel out of his stupor. If he still had his heart, it would punch a hole through his breastplate.


	7. Sword and Shield

Daniel ran backwards so quickly he nearly stumbled as he dodged the flanking knights. Al-Zalam took this chance to slip away to a safe distance. He would keep his eye on Daniel and be free to heckle him without fear of being stepped on.

Daniel ducked as Dirk's sword swung over head, then had to jump as Karl's shield swiped at his shins. This made the lanky skeleton finally tumble.  
"Hey! Nice moves! You're a regular acrobat! Maybe you could join circus!" Daniel's face lit up in anger as Al-Zalam's voice scraped the inside of his skull. He heard a terrible gurgling sound coming from Dirk that may have been an attempt at a laugh. Daniel suddenly got an idea! Maybe they were still in there somewhere...they just had to fight Zarok's control. 

Daniel had to roll to avoid the sword that came down on him, then had to scramble to his feet and run as Karl charged him. He rolled out of the way and stood up again.  
"Dirk! Karl! It's me, Sir Daniel Fortesque! You have to remember! Just hours ago-" He had to cut himself off as he had to dodge both sword and shield again by running between the flanking knights, letting them run into each other. They began to bicker unintelligibly and shove one another.

"Just hours ago we were all having a merry time together! You were sparring and Canny Tim was playing music and I-" He was interrupted again as both began to charge him. Al-Zalam watched in amusement as they chased Daniel around and around in a circle. "Please just listen to me! We don't have to fight! We can join forces! Please, I only have a crossbow!" Daniel cried desperately as he tried to shake them off. 

"It is no use Daniel! They cannot hear you, Zarok's magic is too powerful. You must fight!" Al-Zalam called out, smiling as he watched Daniel climb a nearby tree to escape.  
"I can't fight them with a crossbow! They're fully armoured and...and I have nothing!" Daniel yelled while clinging to the tree as he felt Dirk chopping it down.  
"Oh please, you've faced down worse. You have armour and you have a weapon. Put two and two together and start kicking some pelvis, Fortesque! If you need me to do the thinking for you, you are lucky I am here. You're familiar with them, so you must know of a weakness."

Daniel fervently went over everything he knew about Karl and Dirk in his head as the trunk was nearing its end. Daniel did not have the time to jump when the tree finally fell and went down with it. Dirk and Karl began to search through the branches for their target, ripping them out as they went. Karl suddenly jolted up in pain while clutching his foot. Looking in the direction where the stabbing pain came from, he spotted Dirk's sword suspiciously close. He pushed Dirk in retaliation and began to yell at him. Dirk yelled and shoved back, then went back to pulling branches. Karl begrudgingly went back to searching while keeping his eye on Dirk. He stopped when he saw Daniel slowly rise up from behind Dirk. He slowly raised his shield and began to sneak up on him. 

When he was close enough, he gripped the end of his shield and swung, Daniel ducked back into the tree and Dirk got hit instead, the blow sending him sprawling to the ground. His head came loose and rolled away from his body while still in the helmet, the angry skull screaming and cursing as it went. The body shoved Karl away and went to go retrieve the profanity screaming skull. Al-Zalam didn't know which side was more amusing now. He sat back and watched the show.

Daniel took his chance to crawl away when the two began to bicker. Dirk shoved Karl, Karl shoved back. Tempers flared and they drew their weapons, forgetting all about Daniel. As sword collided with shield, Daniel hurriedly crawled behind some rubbish bins. He could hear Al-Zalam laughing at him. He will have to get him back later. Daniel peers out from behind the garbage to watch the two knights duel. They snapped and broke branches of all sizes in their struggle, making Daniel glad he bailed when he did. 

Movement out of the corner of his eye catches his attention. Turning to look made his long decomposed veins freeze in fright. He watched in horror as a large rat was being swallowed whole by an even larger snake. The slithery predator's cold eyes stared back into Daniel's as it continued on with its meal, the rat's large rump hanging lifelessly from its maw. Daniel shrieked and leaped up to get as much distance between himself and the reptile, knocking over the metal bins and spilling their contents over with a loud crash. Al-Zalam could not contain himself and began to laugh uncontrollably. Daniel did not notice and backpedaled to escape the confused snake. When he bumped into the heavy armoured chests of the enemy knights did he remember why he was hiding in the first place. Before he could even turn to look at them, Dirk and Karl grabbed him and hoisted him up by his limbs. 

With Karl holding his wrists and Dirk pulling his ankles, Daniel was truly helpless. He yelled to Al-Zalam for help, but the genie could not hear him over his own laughter. Daniel helplessly threw his head back as he felt the painful popping of his vertebrae and his joints under the strain they were put through. He cried out to catch Al's attention once again as he struggled to keep himself together. 

AL-Zalam finally heard when he stopped to breathe. His giddiness died upon seeing Daniel about to be quartered by the burly knights. He really did need to conserve his magic, but he had to do something. Al's eye lit up into a solid yellow and shone as bright as the sun. Sturnguard and Steadfast immediately dropped their prey and went to cover their blinded sockets. Daniel crawled away from danger once again, then the bickering began to pick back up. 

Karl and Dirk's words were garbled and slurred, but Daniel was able to make out that they blamed each other for their failure at killing him. This was so unlike them...they would have their moments, but they didn't hate each other as they did here. Their fights were mostly just playful sparring and joking jabs at one another. They were practically brothers! It pulled at Daniel's heartstrings to see them exchange blows and knock pieces off of each other. They beat each other with enough force and ferocity that Daniel saw their ancient weapons begin to crumble in their hands. His attention suddenly switched to Al-Zalam. 

"Hey...are you alright? Thanks for using your magic back there, I thought I was a goner." Daniel said reaching out to his friend to give him a well deserved shoulder pat.  
"Yes, yes, Fortesque. I am fine and well. You looked like you could use a hand. I'd say this squabble has gone on long enough. Finish them off and set them free." Al-Zalam said looking pitifully at the two rolling on the ground, gibbering madly and blindly striking one another in rage. Al was rather stony, himself, but he had a heart. It would be like putting down a suffering camel after she can no longer stand as age sets into her old, sandy bones. Sad, but necessary with a side of mercy. He lightly pushed Daniel's leg to urge him forward. 

Daniel sighed and carefully strode closely to the two and took aim. He wanted to look away when they began to stare at him, but he wanted to make sure he shot true. Aiming for the creases in their visors, he released two shots into the eyes of his companions and watched as their struggle immediately ended. Daniel stood there in silence. He wanted to feel good about winning, but just couldn't. Not because he hardly did a thing, of course, but just seeing Karl and Dirk like this...he closed his eye as his mind began to wander. Did their deaths really set them free of Zarok's control? He hoped to see them in the Hall of Heroes where they belonged...and that they will give him their weapons. He felt more comfortable armed with a sword and shield.

Daniel stooped down to sling the bodies over his shoulders when Al-Zalam stopped him.  
"Daniel, what is it that you are doing? We can't take them with us! They will just slow us down!" He said using magic to lift the dead skeletons in their rotten armour. Daniel sighed and stood to face him.  
"I don't want Zarok to get his hands on them again. We don't have time to give them a proper funeral, but I at least want to get them someplace safe..." Daniel sighed as he looked up at the floating corpses.  
Al-Zalam thought for a little while, then an idea flashed through his mind. "Daniel, my brother I know a temporary solution! The museum that used to house you is nearby. We can stash them in there and we could use it to catch a breather. We can't stay long, though; it could attract attention. Last I was there, it was crawling with Zarok's minions, but they might have cleared out by now. Moved on to bigger and better things I would bet. If not, you can take them!" he said while crossing his arms proudly. 

Daniel nods and follows Al-Zalam when he starts off down the street, two canned bones in tow. Daniel closes his eye as his mind wanders again.

 

Daniel's feet touch down on familiar ground and his armour clinks as he walks on the pristine floor of the Hall of Heroes. He's not quite sure how it happened this time, but the question dies as he comes to his senses and races to the main Hall. Like last time, Canny Tim was quick to greet him. Behind him, Daniel could see that Tim had straightened up the ruined Hall a bit. It was quite messy when he saw it last. Canny Tim was always so particular about things like this. It's not like he can do much else here, anyway.

"Sir! Does the battle go well? What news from the front?" Tim asked in his usual chipper attitude.  
His smile falls as he sees the urgent look on Daniel's face. "Uh....sir?"

Daniel suddenly grabs Tim by the shoulders and begins to vigorously shake him, his eye beginning to bulge from stress. "Tim! Zarok had Sturnguard and Steadfast! I had to kill them, are they here? Please tell me they're here so I don't have to fight them again! Did you find any weapons?! I NEED WEAPONS TIMOTHY! HELP ME, TIMOTHY!" The more Daniel spoke, the faster he talked until he was a blubbering mess. Poor Tim could not answer him as the jostling intensified. He could only stand thee and take it. Tim couldn't imagine his captain was going through to make him lose his composure like this.

Even after Daniel suddenly stopped shaking him, Tim could still feel his body shaking. He was so very dizzy. He suddenly felt his body lurch forward when Daniel yanked him back and dragged him out of the Hall. Everything was still spinning, so when he heard a loud crash he reflexively turned and tried to run to the source and investigate...only to smack into one of the support pillars. He fell backwards and landed with his gangly legs sticking straight up in the air. He saw stars. So many pretty, sparkling stars that danced around his head. 

Looking back into the Hall, Daniel began to jump for joy when the dust settled and he saw Karl and Dirk there on the now cracked table. Both groaned painfully as they began to roll off the sides and onto the ground. Dirk landed on Karl, but that did not help to soften the landing. Daniel's heart began to sink when he saw neither of them had their weapons. He did not have time for this. He darted back inside to them, leaving Canny Tim at the entrance. He'll be fine.

"Ach...wot happened? One minute I'm bein' pulled into zhe sky by me jockstrap, zhe next I'm gettin stung in zhe peepers an' slammed into stone. Me achin' back can't take much more of zis..." Karl moaned and crawled a short distance from their point of impact.   
"You think you have sis bad, yah? Sese events have...ugh...really gone propa west, ya know? Aahhhow....I landed roit on me arse. " Dirk wheezed as he rolled onto his stomach, hands gripping his rear.   
"Yoor arse?! Yoo landed roight on MY arse! Now I'll never sit again, you uppity buffoon! "  
"Ach, dun give me anny o' 'at! You're soft and your fat belly cannae even absorb shock. It is as useless as your weedy shield!"  
"And yoor sword did a lot of vork in keeping you from harm? If we were better defended, we vould haff bounced right off eachother...but noooo, yoo forgo ze shield and-"

Daniel had to step in or else he feared they would fight for hours. He did not have that kind of time.   
"So! You two...are back to normal? Everything is fine now?" Daniel asked, trying to break the ice as best he could. 

"Fine? FINE?! NEIN!! Yoo saw vat happened out zere, right Herr Fortesque?! Yoo...saw...vat happened...." Karl trailed off as the memory of almost tearing Daniel to pieces came flooding back to him.   
"Oh boy. Eh...apologies for almost killink yoo. It vas so awful! We could not control our bodies and vere helpless to vatch as they moved on zere own! Ve tried to snap out of it, ve really did...but ve vere prisoners. In our own earthly bodies." Karl said, sadness pinged in his voice.

"Ya. T'was somefin' awful. A true nightmare if I ever seen 'an. Ya're arrit, ya? We didn't bang you up too badly? " Dirk asked pulling himself up from the ground. 

Daniel shakes his head. "I'm alright. I know you both just came back but..."

"My shield!"   
"My sword!"  
"No, he vants my shield, not your glorified chicken carver."  
"As if! He wants me sword! Shameful to send him out with that food platter ya know, haha!"

Ugh not this again.

"Gentlemen, I would be more than happy to use both in my quest! As of now I've only a crossbow, so to have a sword and a shield to protect me and Gallowmere would be most helpful."

"I hardly understood a vord you said, but here, take mine shield and protect yoorself ze right way!" Karl marched towards his statue and gripped the stone shield. He pulled back and a new, shiny shield emerged from the stone. It was an exact likeness and the gold shimmered in the light. He went to hand it off to Daniel, only to be shoved out of the way by Dirk, who held out a greatsword that also shimmered. The magic that infused the metal of both was as powerful as it was mysterious. 

"No! Take my sword! War is not won by shields. War is won by swords, Daniel. Shields do protect, but they don't fight back. Parry with the sword, then strike! Keep it up and you'll soon be slicing and dicing into the neck o' ole Robbie Zombie, yeah?" Dirk said proudly. He never noticed Karl coming back after him. He was sent sprawling to the ground as he was rammed with the large, golden shield. 

"See Dan man? Shields DO, in fact, fight back. Yoo must use yer brains if yoo vant to win zis fight. Doing so vill put poor Dirk at a disadvantage, eh? Yoo vill be done in no time! No doubt Zarok vill sent ze others to track you down and keel yoo, so be on your guard and strike zem down so zey return here vith us! Zey vill aid yoo as we have, now get out zere, Boneman! Use zat shield right and she vill protect you!"

Daniel nodded. Holding the heavy sword and shield at the same time made his arms tired. He could not use the greatsword AND the shield, sadly. It was two handed...Dirk possibly gave him this sword on purpose to limit his use of the shield, no doubt. Regardless, he felt safer armed with these. Normally he doesn't get these weapons until later in his adventure, but he will not complain. He glances up at the evil green clouds that swirled angrily above. Such a terrible, ugly sight. Daniel puts the shield away so he could carry the sword unimpeded. 

He passes by Canny Tim who stumbled clumsily about, still where Daniel left him. "Oi, Tim. I'm leaving again. Do try to keep an eye on those two, will you?" He said turning Tim's body to face the Hall. Karl and Dirk had pressed their helms together as they began to fight again. Tim turned back towards the pillar he ran into earlier and stood at attention.   
"Yes sir! Whatever you say, sir!"

Daniel sighs. He's trying.


	8. Puppies, Zombies, and Cameras, Oh My!

"Dan."

"Daniel."

"Daniel?"

"Oi! Earth to Fortesque! Snap out of the day dreaming! We have arrived!" Al-Zalam's voice snapped Daniel out of his trance. Once again, his brief visit to the Hall only felt like a dream despite him walking the entire time. He remembers walking down the empty street, he remembers listening to Al joke with him, he saw a gargoyle, but did not pay attention to it, these memories had mixed slightly with his memories in the Hall just moments ago. It was all fuzzy to him. Daniel shakes his head to finish coming to his senses.

Al-Zalam forced the glass doors open with a wave of his hand. Once ushered inside, he closed them and had them locked back up.  
The inside was trashed. There was a large trail of dried mud leading to the main exhibit. It was left behind when the freshly raised zombies shambled in to steal Daniel's body, sarcophagus and all. 

"Hey, I think they need to fire the janitor around here. He is not doing a very good job. Ever consider part-time work Daniel?" Al-Zalam said while leading Daniel into the exhibit room that used to house him. Shattered glass and abandoned belongings littered the floor. He picked up a pair of sunglasses and tried them on one lens at a time. 

When Daniel did not react to his joke, he sighed and lowered the bodies to the floor. Al-Zalam considers crawling into one of the surviving vases and curling up to rest. He stretches in an attempt to keep himself awake. With Daniel not reacting to anything, it is getting hard to do so. He can't handle boredom.

Something catches his eye. He tosses the sunglasses aside and picks the object out of the mud.  
A long stick.  
Oh joy.  
Wait! An idea crosses the mischievous djinn's mind. He nonchalantly strides to Daniel's side, hiding the stick as best he could behind his back. 

 

"So...Daniel. Back there, I saw you react to that little snake-"  
"It wasn't little, Al. Did you see that beast? It was huge! It was staring at me, it was going to come after me next."  
"Ophidiophobia, eh?"  
"What?"  
"Snake phobia. That was really quite a reaction. Very entertaining if I do say so."  
"It wasn't funny, Al." Daniel's voice droned on in a dull tone. He rubbed his temple groggily.

Al-Zalam could hardly contain his laughter in anticipation. He stays calm with slow, even breaths.  
"W-Well Daniel, my brother, I find myself wanting to help you eliminate that fear. We cannot have you being scared away if Zarok does that snake thing again! Let us kill this phobia off once and for all!"  
Daniel did not look at him. He stared at the dusty spot he used to stand in. He rolled his eye. What is Al going to do? Turn into a snake and scare him? It won't work. Snake or not, he was able to defeat Zarok all by himself! Sure he was scared, but who honestly wouldn't be?

"Here, I found this in the mud. Kiss it!" Al-Zalam said suddenly jabbing the stick at Daniel's thigh.  
Daniel glanced at the stick briefly before flying backwards in horror. He scrambled away on all fours and attempted to climb up the wall, his phalanges digging narrow grooves into it.

Al couldn't take it. He dropped the stick to clutch his stomach in his uncontrollable fit. He fell to his knees and rolled onto his side as he began to cry from laughter.   
Daniel calmed down from his fright moments after his initial jolt of terror. He glares back at Al-Zalam, then to the harmless stick. He frustratingly begins to knock his head against the wall. He never deserved this. How many times have mere sticks and twigs given him a fright because he had mistaken them for a snake?

He sulks from the room dedicated to him to wander around. He might find clues, or just something interesting...anything to get away from Al and his stupid, mocking laugh. 

 

This museum wasn't nearly as large as the last one he woke up in. He saw signs pointing him back towards the room he just came out of. He appeared to be the main attraction. It made him happy to be the center of attention, but also a little self conscious. What if he had a spot on his armour? Or something in his teeth and everybody saw it? Oh, how embarrassing!  
Daniel noted the trail of mud leading from the entrance to his room. It looks like they were only here for him. They didn't leave everything untouched, however. Various artifacts were broken and strewn about, as were papers, furniture, and various other dropped items.   
Daniel wishes he had a candle to see. It was so dark in here and with Zarok blotting out the sun, that left very little natural light. 

Daniel's foot kicks an object in the darkness. Bending over to pick it up he saw it resembled a large stone claw. He turns it over in his hand while trying to think of what it could have popped off of. Looking up ahead, he saw a large skeleton down the hall in a nearby room. He was able to make out the features of a dragon! Maybe it was knocked off of that. It wouldn't hurt to stick it back on...unless it sprung to life and made a chew toy out of him, that is. Alas, dragons are all just hot air, they're not as big and bad as the stories he'd heard as a boy. They're glorified geckos. 

Daniel strides up to the giant fossil and, seeing a toe missing a claw, sticks it back into place. He takes a few steps back to really look at it. Certain ridges on the face and the large cracks in the skull helped him identify this reptile as the Dragon King! Poor guy. Sure they fought and he threatened to tear his eye out, but he wasn't a bad bloke. He had more manners than most people he met in life. In better circumstances, he could easily see himself sitting down to tea or playing a few games of croquet with him.   
Daniel gives a short bow, then goes to look at the rest of the fossils in the room.

Seeing ants trapped in amber brought back horrid memories of his time lost in the ant caves. He must have been trapped in there for hours!   
Arrows embedded in stone, pretty cool.   
An imprint fossil of a Dragon Toad, he's glad it's dead...horrid creature.   
'Dragon eggs' that look suspiciously like regular chicken eggs.   
A petrified pumpkin...eh...he's seen one before. They're not too special.  
Lupo.   
Demon footprints.   
Rhinotaur skull.

Wait.  
Lupo?!   
Daniel grabs the hunk of rock containing the fossil of his loyal canine companion and stares at it in horror. These freaks dug up his dog! He still had his little bone shaped squeaky toy clenched between his jaws. His body still had patches of mangy fur stuck to it and his collar remained fastened around his neck. Daniel clutched the petrified pooch close to his chest and began to wail. He can still see poor Lupo wagging his tail and bounding after him after a long day. He remembers how badly he used to smell and how much he drooled, but he loved him anyway! He regrets ever yelling at him for failing to catch rabbits and when he would hump his leg and for that one time he bit Canny Tim's trousers and tore the bottom out and everyone saw his undergarments and...he missed his dog so much! He looked back at the fossil and cried even louder when he saw Lupo's body still wore the carriage treads on his side. It was all his fault! If he hadn't thrown the toy out into the road he wouldn't have been run over!

Al-Zalam came running when he heard Daniel's cries echoing through the halls. He stopped and stared when he saw Daniel laying on his side in the fossil room surrounded by rocks while clutching an even larger rock. Daniel did not stop crying even when Al-Zalam approached him and hesitantly pats his head.

"There, there. I...um...I am sure these creatures have all passed peacefully and were not alive during the fossilization processes, Daniel. Don't forget that you're on your way to becoming the fossil kind yourself!" Al-Zalam said while trying to sound reassuring.

"No Al, you don't understand! They dug him up! They dug him up and put him on display! They couldn't just leave him in the gro-ou-un-nd!" Daniel wailed. He was very hard to understand.

"Dan, my man...it is just rocks! We can dig up your own rock if you want!"  
"No! This IS my rock! I mean..." Daniel flipped the fossil over to show his friend the passed-on pup. Al-Zalam stared at it in silence.

"He was my dog, Al! MY DOG!"  
"Did you die first or did he?"  
"H-He did..."  
"So this isn't a surprise to you."  
"Yes it is! I didn't know they were going to go to my house and dig around in my yard until they dug up Lupo! Who steals someone else's dead pet?!"  
"Well-"  
"Besides you!"  
Al-Zalam can't believe the nerve of Daniel! That was only one time and he feels it necessary to bring it up as if he does it for a living. 

 

"We can't take it with us, Dan. Leave Pluto-"  
"Lupo, Al, Lupo."  
"Leave Lupo here, he won't go anywhere! Every minute we stay here, the more powerful Zarok and his unsanitary army becomes. Lupo is in great dog park in sky, I am sure he is happy there and is doing the wagging of the tail as he watches you on your quest! Maybe when you're finished here, you can find your way over there and he can seduce your shins once again!" Al-Zalam wasn't very good at reassuring people, but he was trying. His ears perked up happily when he heard Daniel give a short, half hearted chuckle.

He helps Daniel to his feet and walks him to the stand that held the deceased dog. Daniel stepped back and stared at Lupo. He sniffed and wiped away what tears remained. He gladly accepts a tissue when Al-Zalam offers him one. A few seconds after wiping his face, he stops and stares at the rag.  
"Did this come off your body?"  
Daniel throws the rag back at Al when he sees him grin. He wasn't going to ask where on his body it came from. He really doesn't want to know.

 

"Do you think Karl and Dirk will be alright back there?" Daniel asks as they follow a putrid green trail through Gallowmere's empty streets.   
"Eh, Maybe. I locked the door and they have a pretty good guard dog on duty, eh?" Al-Zalam's elbow nudged Daniel's skull and gleefully smiles when he heard Daniel chuckle again.  
Daniel stops when he hears laughing. He races ahead and peers out from behind a corner.   
He sees a tourist couple staring down a group of zombies. They were either very brave or very foolish. For some reason, they were wearing cheap costumes that made them look like a bargain bin prince and princess. Were they mocking royalty? Regardless, he could not leave them to the mercy of the merciless. They stood there with those odd clicking machines as the zombies shuffled towards them, unaware and uncaring of the danger they were in. Daniel readied his sword, eager to use it once again and charged at the undead mob. Al-Zalam had to jump down from Daniel's shoulders to avoid getting caught up in the mess. He hates being up close and personal with zombie gore.

The couple gasped when Daniel dove in between them and the zombies. They began to clap when he raised the sword above his head and brought it down on the closest one, slicing it cleanly in half as if it were made of warm butter.   
"Halt! You'll not harm these civilians, you rancid villains!" Daniel yelled once more leaping at the horde. The couple behind him used their clicking machines to capture the action and stood in odd positions to get better angles. The woman laughed when some green zombie juice squirted on her from a newly severed arm that landed nearby.

"Look Paul! It's so real! It's like we're in a movie!" The 'princess' said getting close to Daniel, ducking so he doesn't accidentally elbow her.  
"See Trish? I told you this place would be great! These are the best street performers I've ever seen! It's like the whole town is putting on a show! They sure do love Halloween here." The 'prince' said scooting close to the pile of twitching limbs while rapidly snapping pictures.

Daniel swung at a zombie that ran at him, then stepped out of the way as it barreled past him. The body slid off from its waist as the legs continued to run a short distance before crumpling to the ground. Another zombie threw itself at him, but Daniel repelled the attack by shoving his sword forward, knocking it off balance. The fight was finished when he brought the sword above his head and stabbed it through the stiff armed corpse. 

Daniel wipes some blood from his skull and turns to the faux royals to see if they were alright. Before he could even begin to ask, the prince shook his hand and the princess jumped up and don while giggling and clapping her hands. She stopped after a while and gave a quick curtsy.   
"Oh brave knight, thank you for saving us from the clutches of evil! Your costume is great, by the way! What's it made of?" She asked getting close to him and puling on his arm to drum her fingers on his arm. "Its almost like real bone here! Very creative!"  
Before Daniel could answer, the prince took Daniel's hand and put some odd looking coins in his hand.   
"Here you are! A tip! That was a wonderful performance!"

Daniel looked over at Al-Zalam worriedly. He did not know what to do in this situation. Al-Zalam put his hands up and rushed to Daniel's side.  
"Say, mind if we get a few pictures for our blog?" The prince asked putting his arm around Daniel's shoulders and making him bend over slightly to be in the shot. His face was sandwiched between the tourist's faces and all of a sudden a bright light shone in Daniel's eye after a click. It kept happening, just a flashing light blinding him over and over! He was too stunned to do anything.

"Alright, alright, that is enough. We really must be going-" Al-Zalam said, but was interrupted by the prince.

"Aw, how cute! Is he your son? Do you want to be in the picture too, buddy? Hey Trish, look at how great this kid's costume is!" Al-Zalam was yanked into the air and his face was also sandwiched between the tourist's and was squished up against Dan's. Then the flashing began all over again.   
"What a cute little goblin he is! Did your daddy make that for you? Do you sell costumes? I hope you sell costumes. My nephew would love it!"  
"Ugh! No flash! Turn off the flash! We each only have one eye! I am not a child, I am not a goblin, I am a-mmmpphh!" Al's rant was cut off when the flashing stopped and a sucker was rammed into his mouth."I'm sure you are, kid. There you go, trick-or-treat!"

"Thanks guys! You're awesome! We are totally coming back next year!" The prince said releasing Daniel. Al-Zalam stumbled when he was finally put down and the prince pats him on the head. Neither he nor Dan can see. They both stretch their arms out and wander around blindly as they hear the tourists walking away and their chattering growing distant.  
Daniel steps in fluid and slips, falling onto his back. He decides to accept this and lays there until his sight returns. Al wanders close and trips over Daniel's leg. He, too accepts his situation and does not get up until he can see again.

Tourists.


	9. Temper, Temper

After regaining their sight, Daniel and Al-Zalam find their bearings and follow Zarok's trail once more. Daniel has no idea what just happened, but he will not ask about it. He remembered when Al told him that Gallowmere has changed since he saw it last, but he didn't think it would be like this. He hopes that not everyone acts like that couple. He was relieved to see that they weren't under Zarok's control, but they might not be as big of a threat if they were.

"The nerve! The. Nerve! Do I look like a child? The answer being, no, I do not! I am older than you, Dan! Possibly older than Gallowmere itself! I am immortal! And they dare patronize me?! I wield power beyond their comprehension! Beyond their imagination! I can-"  
"Yeah, but you're still eating the candy they gave you."  
"I will take what I can get. I emptied my stomach hours ago. Plus, its my favorite flavour."  
"You don't know where that has been, and you're keeping it in your mouth."  
"You never did answer me about the marshymallows. I don't know where you go them either."

Daniel looked at the ground. He had a point, and he did not want to admit that he stole it.  
"Walking is boring. How do you people live like this?" Al-Zalam whines while skipping around Daniel as he walked, trying to change the subject.  
"Boring, yes, but unless you magic me up a horse or something we're not going any faster. You're more than welcome to ride on my shoulders again."  
"No thank you. Your armor was chafing my ass."  
"Would you like to ride in my head again? I never did get around to fishing your stuff out of it."  
"I would rather not. I have an aversion to enclosed spaces now...especially inside head. Instead of feeling the nostalgia, I will only feel trapped."

"Oh! Are you claustrophobic?"  
"Eh, I do not think it is that bad. It makes me feel uncomfortable and helpless, but I do not fear small places."  
"Want me to carry you? I don't want you to push yourself too hard. Why didn't you stay in the museum? You could have taken a nap safely in there."  
"I feel dread, Daniel. Like something bad going to happen very soon. I do not know what...but when I get a bad feeling it is serious. It could just be the gas, but I would not take that chance. Do not worry about me, my brother. I will be fine!" Al-Zalam said looking up at Daniel with a smile. Daniel could see the exhaustion plain on his face. 

"I think I should still carry you somehow. You're so tired-"  
"I am not baby Fortesque! I am fine!" Al-Zalam snapped. "I'm not goblin either!"

 

The two follow Zarok's sickly green trail further into the own. Daniel sees many wheeled metal things parked near the houses and in the road itself. Long metal poles extended from the ground, the bulbs on the end were as dark as the sky. When they get to an intersection Daniel stops while Al-Zalam walked ahead. He stops after a few paces ahead of Daniel and turns to face him. 

"My brother, why have you stopped? Did you see something?" He asked looking down the road.  
"This sign says to stop. Why would it say that? Is there a dangerous area ahead?" Daniel asked pointing to a red octagonal sign. It did indeed say STOP.

Al-Zalam puts his head in his hand.  
"How adorable. You have discovered your very first road sign. You do not stop. That is for commoners. We are not commoners in any sense. Keep moving forward, now!" Al-Zalam said while waving the sign away dismissively.  
Daniel feels as though that is not the whole truth, but proceeds regardless. He peers down both ends of the intersection as he walks. They're empty. That's good. Or bad. Bad in the sense that if he's not killing monsters, they could be killing innocents.

"Daniel..." a voice calls out. It is as soft as a gentle breeze.  
He stops in his tracks and looks around.  
"Daniel..." it came again. It sounded so close...  
Its coming from behind. He whips around and gasps when he sees Kiya standing before him, a portal behind her. She reaches her hand out to him.

"Danny...please help me...Zarok holds me prisoner. You are going the wrong way, my love. Please...I need you." She said, beckoning him close. Daniel breaks out into a sprint to grab her, but the portal vanishes, taking her with it. Daniel skids to a stop st the spot Kiya once stood. He's stunned. He doesn't know where she is, but if he's going the wrong way, he'll find it! Zarok can wait! He has plenty of time to stop him, but he doesn't know how long Kiya does.

"Hey! I told you you do not have to stop for the commoner's sign, Daniel. Come on, this way-"  
"That's the wrong way Al!"  
"What? Clearly you are mistaking! Do you not see the trail? Zarok has come through here. We are on the right track."  
"No! No, Al, you don't understand! It's Kiya! We've got to rescue her!"  
"Do you know where this Kiya is? Who is she, by the way?"  
"She's my friend and she needs help!"  
"But Daniel, do you-"  
"No I don't know where she is! But we have to find her!"

Daniel was clearly very upset. He was rapidly beginning to pace and his hands clutched his head. He stomped his foot in frustration.  
Al-Zalam pats Daniel's leg reassuringly.  
"Hey, hey, Daniel. Just calm down. Wherever Zarok is Kiya might not be far behind. He might be using her to lure you to a trap! Keep your skull on your neck bone and-"

"Shut up, Al. Just shut up! You're not helping! You can start helping by helping me locate Kiya!" Daniel suddenly snapped, jerking his knee up and making Al-Zalam lose his balance and fall to his knees. He glares up at Daniel, lightning sparking angrily at his fingertips.

The genie breathes deeply and closes his eye to disperse his magic. They did not have time for this. The haze of anger lifted from Daniel's eye when he'd realized what he had done. He knelt down and offered a hand to his friend.  
"I'm...I'm sorry. There is no excuse-"  
"You are damn right there is no excuse Fortesque. I help you. I risk life for you. I do everything I am able to help you get to Zarok and save your home. Your home, not mine!"  
"And I beg your forgiveness, Al. I was just so...I really...I made a mistake by being so brash and rude to you. I do appreciate your help. If not for you, I would still be Zarok's prisoner and who knows what would have happened to me..." Daniel said casting his gaze to the ground, unable to face his friend.

Al-Zalam was still angry, but he tries to ignore it. They really do not need this right now. He opens his eye and takes Daniel's hand. He stands up and pulls it back towards the trail.  
"Zarok is still that way, Daniel. I know you wish to save this Kiya, but we need to stop him. Until we find out where she is, we keep our attention on Zarok. Do not lose sight of your mission Daniel." Al-Zalam said quietly. Daniel looks back towards the direction he saw Kiya. He sighs...if he only knew where she was...

They walk in silence. Daniel tries to not make eye contact with Al-Zalam. He feels so guilty. He was right, unless they know where she is, there is nothing they can do to help her. They could search all of Gallowmere and waste time while Zarok is wreaking havoc.  
"Hey. Hey Daniel. You should know better than to use me for a moral compass. Unwise decision." Al said trying to lighten their moods. He was still upset, but stewing in silence wasn't helping anybody.  
Daniel smirks slightly. "Heh...yeah, you got that right. You're always getting me into trouble...and getting me out of it." he said lightly punching his friend's shoulder. 

Al was going to say something, but his ears pick up and he stops. He scans the area on high alert. A loud clanking noise alerts them to their stalker.  
The mad egg woman from before. She still wore that infernal bucket on her foot. Her jacket had gone missing...wonder how she escaped. She stomped her bucket and held her pike above her head, shrieking. More screams erupted all around them. The ground rumbles as madman began to pour out from every direction. Some came out of buildings while most came out from the dark streets. 

Daniel readies his shield, yanks Al-Zalam up by his ears, and barrels into the crowd. Men, women, children and knife wielding babies are all indiscriminately knocked out of his way. Al-Zalam tries to wrest himself from Daniel's fist. His ears were NOT handles and did not deserve this cruel treatment! His eye snaps open when the egg woman grabbed him around his ankle. A quick fireball to the face quickly solved that problem. She fell back and wailed on the ground, clutching her singed skin. 

When Daniel smelled burning hair he brings Al-Zalam up to face him.  
"What did you DO?! Did you light someone on fire, Al?!"  
"She had my foot, I did it to escape! I have been in a madhouse, Daniel. I know how to handle them! I didn't hurt her!"

"OH MY GOD, IT HURTS SO BAD! I'M MELTING! MELLLTTTIIINNNGGG!" The egg woman shrieked.  
Daniel glares at Al-Zalam, who then shrugs.  
He can't risk going back to check on her, so he keeps pushing forward. 

Even with the enchanted shield, pushing his way through the crowd was very troublesome. They did not have the brains to push back, but the ones that weren't stunned by his shield were grabbing at him from behind. He feels a hand hook into his girdle and yank back, more hands joining in to hold him.  
Al-Zalam wrests his ears free from Daniel's grip and climbs to Daniel's shoulder and readies small firebolts at the tips of his fingers. He begins to feel lightheaded and his vision begins to fade. 

He snaps out of it when a gibbering puppet grabs his sore ear. The firebolts are no larger than marbles but they explode upon impact, causing more surprise than harm. He looses one after another to drive the crowd back. When Daniel starts running again after enough people let go, Al-Zalam has to dive to grab Daniel's neck to save himself from falling off. 

Daniel beats the crowd back with his shield and forces himself into an unlocked cafe. When he tried to lock the door, he saw why it was unlocked in the first place; the lock was broken!  
"Al! Help me lock this door!" Daniel said, pulling on the doorknob to keep the mad people outside.  
"I'm sorry, I cannot hear you. My ears are hurting too much!" Al-Zalam said angrily as he went to go sit on the counter.  
"Al, please! Now's not the time! I'm sorry for pulling your ears!"  
Al-Zalam simply folded his arms and turned away. Daniel screamed when they punched the glass out from the door and began to shatter the windows. 

Daniel was forced to abandon the door, as it was now futile to hold it closed. He grabs the genie around his torso and runs into the back room, finally locking that behind him. He sighs and lowers Al-Zalam to the floor.  
"Why didn't you help me?"  
"I did. I got those loonies off your codpiece."  
"Yes, you did, but you didn't help me with the door!"  
"I knew it wouldn't hold. Door is broken for reason. Plus, the walls are made of glass. I knew they would figure that out and just break in."  
"You still didn't do anything."  
"Yes. The genie who is so tired he can hardly walk is bad guy because he didn't fix broken lock to help big strong knight." Al-Zalam hissed and plopped down where he stood. The room was spinning and he began to see stars. The madmen on the other side of the door were trying to rear it off its hinges, but the heavy door was too strong and none of them were working together. They were secure for now. 

"Is...is it really that bad?" Daniel asked meekly.  
"Oh, I don't know, you be the judge..." Al-Zalam grumbled and rolled onto his side.  
"I told you-"  
"No. I do not need and 'I told you so' from you. Just need a short rest and we can move on." Al-Zalam sighed and began to rub one of his ears. Half of the damn thing began to turn an angry red from being mishandled. 

Daniel sighs. That's the second time in a row he managed to bring out Al-Zalam's temper. He didn't even think he had one! He blames it on how tired he is. Inlife he would get cranky as well if he did not get enough sleep. On that note, it is perfectly acceptable to sleep until noon.  
"I'm sorry." Daniel says as he reached down to touch his friend's shoulder, only to be shooed away. "Well can I-"  
"No. Leave me and my ears alone. Let me rest a moment. I nearly passed out back there. Just...figure out where we are and how we can escape before these people break the door down..." Al-Zalam said curling in on himself.

Daniel reaches out for him again, but pulls his hand back. He stayed there, kneeling by his friend's side.  
Al-Zalam sighs and points into the darkness. "Just find exit or something. If the door gives way I will stop it. Please worry not for me, my friend..."  
He sounded bad. Daniel wanted to help him, but he could do nothing. He slowly gets to his feet and turns to explore the musty room.

 

Daniel saw various pastries in various stages of preparation. The people working here must have either left in a hurry or Zarok had gotten to them. He finds a batch of pasties sitting on top of an oven. When he reached out to touch one, he saw that it was still soft. He felt bad about taking one, but it was necessary. He approaches Al-Zalam with it and lightly taps his shoulder. "Here. I hope this helps, my friend."  
Daniel holds the meaty pastry out to him, which he accepts. He immediately begins to eat it. Finally, something other than sweets, It tastes kind of funny, but he's sure it won't kill him.  
"You're welcome..." Daniel mutters as he gets up to go search the rest of the room. He finds two large doors next to each other with thermometers on them. Placing his hand on one he felt cold. He opened it to find rows of frozen good. He quickly closes it. Ice is very hard to come by and easily worth its weight in gold. He mustn't melt it. The other door was cold as well, so he decided against opening it. He walks to the other end of the room to find another door. He tried the doorknob, but it was locked. After a few minutes of silence, he heard sobbing on the other end. 

"Oh Daniel, who did you make cry this time?" Al-Zalam asked while approaching him, popping the last of the pasty in his mouth.  
"There's someone in there." Daniel said knocking on the door.  
"Figure that out all by yourself? I swear you grow more clever day by day, my brother."  
Daniel glares halfheartedly at him, then backs away from the door. His eye widens as he sees Al-Zalam point his finger at the locked doorknob, readying magic to open it.

"Al! Don't! You need to rest! You just said you were too tired to stand!"  
"But I am standing now."  
"Yes, but you're weak and I don't want you to hurt yourself!"  
"What are you? My mother?"  
"No, I am your friend and I care about your well-being, so go lay down and I will take care of this."

Al-Zalam lowered his ears and slowly lowered his hand as well. He turned away and folded his arms. Daniel breathed a sigh and went back to the door when he saw a bolt of magic whizz past his eye and hit the doorknob. The door slowly crept open. Daniel turned to glare at the djinn.

"Al!"  
"Hehehe...Open Sesame." Al-Zalam said blowing smoke from his finger.  
"Al, I'm being serious! Please, I beg you! Just go sit down for a while. You need it!" Daniel clasped his hands together and stomped his foot at him.  
"You're welcome." Al-Zalam said while hopping up onto a counter. He grabs a nearby doughnut and holds it above his head to mimic a halo. He smiles with faux innocence and bats his eye. Daniel sighs and walks into the room to investigate.

 

"Hello? Hellooooo? It's okay! I'm not here to harm you. I am a hero! The very Hero of Gallowmere, himself! No need to fear!" Daniel mumbles, trying to sound cheerful. The sobbing seemed to be coming from behind a pile of boxes.  
"Do not be alarmed. My appearance may be shocking, but I assure you I am no threat. Please come out and introduce yourself."

"Who are you talking to" Al-Zalam asked walking in, picking at doughnut frosting on his mouth.  
"Al, I told you to go rest. Don't worry about this. You're making me worry for you."

Daniel walks to the boxes and slowly begins to move them from a stack so they're all laying on the floor. One by one, trying not to frighten the person behind it.   
When Daniel moved enough boxes, he saw a rather large man trembling against the wall in a chef's outfit. He kept his eyes covered. Whatever he can't see can't hurt him, right?

Al-Zalam quickly wiped off what icing and crumbs he had on his face and wiped them on Daniel's leg upon realizing who it was. He stood by innocently and began to whistle. The man opened his fingers a crack to look at the two. Daniel began to wave at him, then stopped when the man let out a scream that sounded like it belonged to a three year old girl.

"AAAAAH! A SKELETON!"  
"Nice going Dan, you scared him."  
"AAAAAH! A GREMLIN!"  
"Hey! I am not a gremlin! I am a genie!"  
"AAAAAH! A GENIE!"  
"Thank you."

"Hey, hey, hey...It's all okay. We're not here to harm you. We were chased in here by a mad mob. We cannot stay here, would you happen to know of an exit?" Daniel asked slowly and as clearly as he could. The man was still terrified, but nodded and slowly got up. He jiggled like a bowl of jelly and sweat poured from his body, drenching him. He was kind of greasy, but who knows how long he's been trapped in here. He shuffled past them, being careful to not turn his back to them. If all they wanted was a way out, he'd be more than happy to oblige. 

His eyes were glazed over in terror like his pastries as he kept his focus on the two. He continued to shuffle backwards to the back door. He looked ready to faint.  
"Now, now, we will not harm you. We're the good guys! We promise there is no need to fear, my good man." Daniel mumbled slowly. Curse his impediment.

The baker nodded, but he didn't seem to really believe it. He backs into the doorknob accidentally, then quickly begins to fumble through his wide assortment of keys. With his hands trembling, it is hard for him to find the right one.  
When Al-Zalam readies his 'Open Sesame' thing again, Daniel clamps his hand around both of his hands. Al-Zalam glares up at him. He can still do the spell regardless, but with how strained things are between them now he decides against it. Daniel might force himself to have a heart attack. He's that dramatic.

"Psst. Hey Daniel. You're overreacting."  
"Am not."   
"Yes you are."  
"How?"  
"Well...you're holding my hands too tight. You are...heheh hurting me...so let go?"

Daniel releases Al-Zalam's hands and folds his arms. He wasn't squeezing him that hard, was he?  
"I'm sorry...just please stop with this...thing you're doing. You are making me really, really nervous. If you get hurt, I don't know how I can help you. I have no potions or vials. Please take it easy?" Daniel asked folding his hands and trying his best to smile.  
Al-Zalam was slightly amused. He did have a few close calls, but he came out just fine. He's always fine. He's the great djinn Al-Zalam! The Darkness! He can handle himself. He can handle himself and Daniel as well. He decides to humour Daniel anyway and simply nods his head.

When the baker finally unlocks the door, he opens it to show the two out. Daniel gives a short bow.  
"Thank you, good sir. We will be on our way now! It shan't be long before the skies are clear once again and the dead are back in the ground!" Before Daniel could finish his first sentence, the man slammed the door and hurriedly locked it again. They were alone in some back alley with the rats and garbage. They could hear the mad people gibbering away around the front of the building. Daniel and Al-Zalam decide to make themselves scarce.


	10. Children of the Corn

Daniel had wandered in the shady alleys of Gallows Town for what seemed to be an eternity until he managed to pick up on Zarok's trail again. It led out of town, backtracking towards the Scarecrow Fields.  
Wonderful.

When he passed through it last, he simply went around. He remembers his last run-ins with the infernal Wheat Daemons and those blasted Corn Killers. He'd wanted to bypass all that, but now it seems he has no choice. They might have all gone after Zarok's defeat, but with him on the loose again, they have likely returned.

Old hay and dried leaves crunch under his feet. Aside from the manure and the stench of dead end jobs, he likes the smell of this place. It reminds him of the happier times of his childhood. The air is crisp and the aroma of popped corn, cooked mutton, and roasted nuts reminds him of his inability to enjoy them. He sighs and makes a mental note to himself to get himself some of that when he finally retires back to the Hall...after he's saved Gallowmere, of course. He runs his hand over the top of the wheat fields as he walks, remembers what could be lurking inside, and abruptly yanks it back.

Daniel moves as quietly as he could, both to avoid attracting attention of those mad blighters and to not wake Al-Zalam, who only agreed to ride on his shoulders again if Daniel wore a 'saddle' he made out of an old towel and rat hides. Daniel was sure if he weren't already dead, he would have contracted a disease from it. The wretched thing is disgusting and the smell vaguely reminds him of his miserable time sulking in a sewer. He was horrified and slightly intrigued by how quickly and efficiently Al-Zalam had killed the rats. Daniel realizes that Gallowmere could have avoided that nasty plague if they had employed genies rather than cats. Cats are useless anyway, all they would ever do was stare at you patronizingly as they knocked your knickknacks from your shelf.  
He wonders how Al-Zalam can sleep sitting up all the time. He tried it once when he was alive and woke up with the back of an old man. He's also certain his skull makes for a very poor pillow.

Daniel wonders what time it is as he wanders the asphalt road. Was it daytime? He missed seeing the sky from the Hall. He remembers reaching out and catching clouds, then ignoring physics as he sculpted them into fun little shapes as gifts for Kiya. There was that time where he accidentally made a little elephant from a bit of cumulonimbus. As soon as he handed it off to her, the lightning in it gave her a nasty shock. She thought he had done it on purpose as a sort of prank and stopped talking to him for weeks. Even though he did not mean for that to happen, he had to admit that it was a bit funny. All her hair stood up on end!

By God, he missed her. Curse Zarok a thousand times over for bringing her into this. He hopes Zarok had done nothing to harm her. Nothing would save him from his fury if one little hair were out of place on her dainty head!

 

Daniel nearly jumps out of his armour when a gargoyle suddenly comes to life as he strides past it.  
"It sniffs, sniffs, sniffs like a hound after game. Alas, there be no rabbit nor pheasant on this farm. The ghoulies of the past haunt these fields. Remember to stay on the path and do not taunt the bringers of your doom. We assume it remembers what happened last time? Ha. Ha. Ha. Anyhow. These fields have brought enchantment and enjoyment to the youngsters who have come to visit. Here they played games, frolicked with friendly barnyard animals and went for hayrides in carts drawn by old nags. Some of them loved it so much, they refuse to leave. Whether influenced by Zarok or they simply haven't any manners, you shouldn't harm them. Though that said, we wouldn't judge you giving a few of them a swift kick, we would do the same...if we had any legs to kick with. Ha. Ha. Ha."  
The eyes dim on the stone goat's head and it returns to its slumber.

Great. Daniel was not very fond of children. Sure he wanted to have some before he was prematurely struck down, but that would be different. He'd like his own kids, other people's kids? Not so much. Regardless of his love for the little anklebiters, he will be on the lookout to make sure none of them fall prey to the beasts in the produce.  
Daniel spies something moving around in a nearby cornfield, just barely in his line of sight.

"Alright, Junior. I know you're in there. Now come out before I call your mum!" Daniel demanded, pointing at a spot on the ground in front of him.  
He taps his foot impatiently, then grumbles to go pull the kid out. 

Daniel reaches inside and grabs the child around the wrist and yanks them from the corn. His marrow freezes when he stares back into the beady eyes of a Corn Killer. It smiles its jagged teeth at him, then yanks him into the corn, himself!

They're everywhere! At once the corn around him shakes as the monsters move in like starving piranhas and dig into him mercilessly. They scratch, bite, and pull on whatever they could. Daniel manages to roll onto his stomach and attempts to crawl out. He's barely halfway out before he's pulled back in and the frenzy continues. 

No matter what he did, he just can't seem to shake them off. His blows jut bounce harmlessly off their knotted bodies. He pulls his shield out to protect Al-Zalam and his head from their relentless attacks. It may have been too little too late. Everything begins to go dark and the pain fades from his body... 

Daniel wakes up on the ground a few feet away from the corn. He feels weak, but is able to get to his feet. He worriedly feels around his shoulders, and is both relieved and surprised to find that his friend was alive and completely unharmed. 

Maybe it wasn't his time, yet. He'd felt this before; being brought back from the brink of death. Was someone looking out for him, or was it just his usual spot of sheer dumb luck? He did not know and he did not feel the need to question it. He still felt soreness in his bones as he stood and brushed the dirt and saliva from his body. 

Daniel freezes when he hears giggling from beyond the golden fields. He picks his sword up off the ground and slowly moves in to investigate. He barely manages to catch a glimpse of something before it flees into the dilapidated barn that towered over the corn.

Daniel huffs and gives chase, being mindful of his step. He runs through the maze and when he reaches the barn, he throws the door open. Daniel feels his feet walking on metal. Looking down, he sees a square metal plate with a big red 'X' painted on it. He hears a snap and a loud rattling above him. When he looks to the ceiling, he sees a large object fall from the rafters and right onto him! Daniel instinctively flinches and covers his head, awaiting the inevitable. 

A loud bang causes a ringing in his ears. He opens his eye after he feels no pain come. He gasps when he sees that he's been caged! He runs forward to grip the bars of his prison and shakes them angrily. He groans when he sees a blue claw extending out from the door. How did these kids get a rune lock?! At once he hears giggling all around him. Those little brats! They were behind this!

Daniel watches as children no taller than his knee all began to appear from their hiding spots wearing horrible, terrifying masks! Daniel feels a sting of fear for a moment until the children come closer and he is able to see them more clearly in the light. Those masks...were paper masks resembling his own face! He begins to feel slightly self conscious. 

"Alright kids, playtime's over. Let me out of here!" Daniel demanded tapping his foot again. When the children did not listen to him, he shook the bars at them.  
"Hey! I am an adult and that means you have to listen to me! I'm the boss, here! I'm older than your parent's parents!" He said, his annoyance growing.

They continued to giggle and walked even closer to him. Now, Daniel was starting to feel really creeped out. This is why he didn't like kids.  
Suddenly, one lashed out at his hands with a sharpened stick, the point sticking into his hand painfully. He pulled his hands back in with a yelp and blew on his stuck fingers. 

Daniel is helpless to watch as the group of tiny demons use their combined strength to lift him cage and proceed to the other end of the barn. He regrets wanting to have children. 

"Hey! Where are you taking me? Do you know who I am?! You're wearing my face!" Daniel said while bouncing, trying to get his captors to let him down. Their strength was unnatural.

 

As soon as they went outside, the stench of death hit him. Fetid zombies wandered through the clear spaces between the fields. Even they were wise enough to avoid them. At once, Daniel could feel all eyes on him. Whether living, dead, or festering sockets, their gazes bore holes into his armor. 

He was carried until they came to a scarecrow that was dressed up eerily similar to himself. It bore that same paper mask and wore armour made from tin foil, buckets, and an old plaid shirt. Daniel gulped. 

What sort of insane murder cult was this?

The children locked arms and began to dance in a circle around him, continuing their infernal giggling. Daniel felt a cold chill drag its icy fingers up his spine. Their giggling soon dissolved into chants of his name. Daniel began to tremble. What was this ritual?

"W-What do you want from me?" He asked, trying, and failing, to mask his intimidation.

They suddenly stopped. He watched in horror as they all produced pointed sticks of their own and moved in closer to him. There was nowhere he could go, they were on all sides and all of the sticks were long enough to reach him. He pulled out his shield, for what little good it could do. It could only defend him at one angle! If he had at least two, he might be able to turtle himself.

He tried to shake Al-Zalam awake, but it was no use. He slept like a rock. A drooling rock.

"S-Stay back! I'm warning you! I'm not above hitting a child!" Daniel said trying to hide behind his shield.  
The children were not intimidated, their giggling continued. 

Daniel yelped when when the makeshift spears came at him from all sides, sticking him through the creases in his armour with most of the jabs aimed at his exposed middle. Daniel attempts to protect himself by laying down and hiding beneath the large shield. 

It works for now. Their jabs bounce off the magic shield harmlessly. Daniel knows he can't stay like this forever. These kids don't look like they're getting bored any time soon and if his shield takes too much damage, it will fade! Curse magic and it's fickleness!

Daniel thinks for a moment, trying to come up with a plan of escape. he just has to unlock the door. Shouldn't be too hard. He's unlocked hundreds of things! One of those things being rune gates! His eye scans the crowd, then sees something glowing behind the mask the scarecrow was wearing! That must be it! At a little more than an arm's length away, it is just too far away for him to reach.

If only Al would just wake up, he could go grab it. He can fly safely out of the reach of these little monsters. If only his arms were longer.  
An idea pops into his cobwebbed skull. 

Daniel rises to his feet and pressed himself against the door. The children squeal in delight at a clear shot to his vertebrae and his ribs. At once, Daniel feels daggers on his bones. He has to act fast for he doesn't know how much longer his bones can take this abuse! He pulls his left arm out of socket and reaches over the crowd with it to the scarecrow. 

His phalanges scrape at the paper mask until he catches it by the teeth and rips it off the scarecrow and reveals the moon rune! Daniel wastes no time and swipes it from the scarer of crows, burlap sack head and all.

The children don't seem to notice and continue their assault on his poor bones. His disembodied hand places the rune in the claw and he hears it unlock.  
Daniel pushes his arm back into socket and grips the bars to the door. With a heavy grunt, he shoves it open and pushes over any child in his way. The rusted hinges scream loudly in his ears, but not in Al's apparently. 

Daniel makes a break for it, desperate to get away from his pint-sized pursuers, who were now shrieking in anger. In his rush to escape, Daniel wound up stepping on a few of them. He thinks they should be lucky he doesn't find a chair and wooden spoon so he can dish out some well deserved spankings! Children never acted this way when he was alive! At that thought, Daniel realizes he is slowly becoming Woden. 

 

Daniel dashes between the rows hoping to lose the little brats. As soon as he escaped, he saw he attracted the attention of the zombies as well. Some of them took care of themselves by stumbling into the rows while trying to chase him. Daniel could hear the Killers get them. Zombies are as uncoordinated as they are stupid. Daniel remembers using that to his advantage many times throughout his adventures. 

Daniel hears the shrieking go distant as he hides in a hay cart. The hay is itchy and he can feel things crawling on him, but he is thankful to have escaped them for now. Once he is certain they are gone, he digs his way out. He leapt from the cart and began to scan the area. He needs a high vantage point to hopefully spot Zarok. Daniel decides on the very safe looking grain silo standing a few yards away and starts off towards it.

Daniel climbs the ladder carefully, the rungs look ready to crumble at any time. Daniel is not fond of heights. He tries to not look down.

Once at the top, Daniel crawls to the most stable part of the rounded, hole filled roof. He is disgusted that he is sitting on 3 layers of bird droppings, but tries to ignore it. Rather hard to do so as the foul carpet squishes audibly with every little move he makes.

How he wishes he had a spyglass. He could see the entire countryside from his perspective, but everything on the ground was also very small. He spotted the group of kids searching for him clear on the other end of the fields, some of them even taking the road back to the city, hoping to find him. Daniel scoffs. If he's lucky he won't have to deal with them again.

He spots several small clusters of zombies, all of the animals wandering around freely through the fields, living stacks of hay approaching the silo, and Zarok's trail leading out towards the pumpkin patch! Were there still pumpkins out there? Surely the witch who resided there had to have passed on by now.

Wait...living hay? Approaching the silo? Daniel hears the ladder clattering as the said monsters were climbing it! Daniel fears jumping, the ground could dash him to pieces! He loads and readies his crossbow for when they reach him. He can hear them laughing at him as they come closer, closer, closer until Daniel is staring back into the empty eyes of the beast. 

Daniel opens fire and sticks it between the eyes, hoping for a clean kill. The monster reels back, but does not fall. It cackles louder and throws his bolt back at him, them climbs onto the roof. When it steps into the messy pile of bird leavings, it looks down in disgust and lifts its foot. Daniel could see more climbing onto the roof along with that one and they each had the same reaction. 

Daniel watched as a dozen of the monsters piled onto the roof. Once they had gotten over the shock of the unsanitary roof, they began to encircle him. If only Daniel had some fire. 

He is pulled from his thoughts as he feels a rumble and a metallic shriek. The demons stop in their tracks upon sharing the thought that went through Daniel's mind. One of the demons began to creep back to the ladder, but it was too little too late. 

With another shriek, the combined weight of Daniel, the demons, and years worth of birdy build-up end the life of the roof and they fall along with it. The silo was empty and long abandoned. Some of the demons blow apart during the multi-story descent, leaving four when they all slam into the ground. Fortunately, or rather unfortunately, their fall was cushioned by the foul caked on substance. The hay demons that did not survive the fall had their remains flutter down and cover the group.

Upon standing, Daniel's stomach began to churn as nearly every inch of his armour was thoroughly caked in bird droppings and hay covered his body. With the other hay demons laying prone, he decided to strike before they regained their bearings. One by one his sword cut them through and banished them back to the realm they came from.

 

Daniel walks along the path after crawling through a hole in the silo's wall. No matter how much he scraped at his body, he just couldn't shake off his disgusting new coat.


	11. Hug Me!

Another hoard shuffled towards Daniel, their stiff arms waving and the guttural moaning put on a macabre show that would send anyone unfamiliar with the sight running for their mother's house. Instead, Daniel dug his heels into the ground and gripped the hilt of his sword. Gore splattered against his body from literally cutting his way through previous zombies. He was right filthy!

When his enemies were within range, Daniel spun like a top while twisting his vertebrae. Strangely, this never hurt him. It felt similar to cracking one's back and actually felt kind of nice sometimes. It did not feel so nice for those caught on the other end of his weapon, however, as many zombies were either disemboweled as they were thrown to the ground or were sliced cleanly in half.

Halved zombies dragged themselves after him, hoping to take a bite out of his shins while the ones with a gaping new orifice in their fetid stomachs clutched their insides and stumbled towards him. 

Persistent, this is why Daniel hates zombies. Ugly, smelly, and they just don't want to be put back in the ground! Daniel grips his sword once again and spins around one more time, taking the heads off the crawlers and finishing the hollow ones. Daniel breathes a satisfied sigh as the way is clear for him once again. He thrusts his sword in the ground and pulls it out slowly to clear the gore from it. If he returns it in bad condition Dirk will smack him hard enough to feel it for the next century! 

He does not bother putting away his sword as he expects more to come at any time. He reaches up and lightly pats Al-Zalam's back. He has been asleep for quite a while and somehow managed to sleep through everything. He would turn his skull completely around every once in a while to check on him. Daniel didn't think it was very fair that he was covered in such a disgusting mess while Al-Zalam somehow managed to stay spotless.

 

Daniel glares at a wheat daemon as it watches him with black eyes. It makes a cutthroat gesture at him, then beckons him into its field. Daniel narrows his gaze, but does not break stride. As long as it stays in there and he stays out here, he will have nothing to do with it. More chittering arises from the field as more make their presence known. They wave their claws out in front of their bodies as they imitate what they'll do to him if he wanders too close. Daniel pays them no heed.

Daniel hears metal clanging from beyond the fields. It could be another trap, but it might also be a person needing rescue. It sounds like it's coming from the direction he saw Zarok's trail lead, so why not kill two birds?

Rats scurry away from him when he walks too closely. They are able to flee into the fields without danger. The monsters hiding within do not seem to care about the little pests. Maybe they only cared for larger targets. Targets that stood on two legs. Targets that rhymed with crewman.  
Daniel did not care for rats. He did not like them very much. One time Al told him that rats got to his corpse as it lay in his old crypt and Daniel had to physically stop him from talking because the visual was enough to make him really uncomfortable. He shivers and pushes it from his mind. 

Daniel passes by a darkened old gift shop and peers in through a broken window. Various shirts, stuffed dolls, truck toys, water bottles, and key-chains as well as other memorabilia advertising the Fields adorned the shelves and racks inside. Daniel spots a key-chain nearby that had his name on it! He wanted it, but could not bring himself to steal once more. His fingers are sticky enough. He sighs sadly at the lost opportunity. Where would he even keep the key-chain? He hasn't any keys nor any chains.

"See something you like, my brother?" Al-Zalam's voice gave Daniel such a start he nearly jumped from his armour.  
"By God Al, you'll drive me to an early grave again if you keep doing that! How long have you been up?" Daniel asked, trying to calm himself from the scare.  
"Eh, just now. I smell Zarok. I think he is near." Al-Zalam said while using magic to spin the key-chain rack around. "Ugh. They never have one with my name on it. I always have to custom order. Hey, hey! I was not done looking!" he protested as Daniel began to walk again. He figures he should leave before Al crawls inside and causes trouble.

 

"Can I take this saddle off, yet?"  
"No. I am still using it. I worked very hard to make it!"  
"It's degrading. I am the Hero of Gallowmere, not your mule."  
"You are very good at the multitasking, Dan."  
"Al, it is made from dead rats."  
"Oh, you are wanting to talk of rats then. I will gladly recall the time I spent locked inside your head and the rats came during one cold and dark night-"  
"Enough, Al!"  
"-first they started with your soft belly. I can still hear them munching on your-"  
"AL!" Daniel cried while covering his ears.  
"Alright, alright, my friend! I was only messing with you!" 

After a few minutes of silence, Al-Zalam begins to chatter his teeth together to imitate chewing. A quick swat to the back of his head was enough to silence him once again. He looks down at Daniel in slight annoyance. He recoils in horror when he sees just what Daniel was covered in. That explains the smell, at least. He immediately jumps from his shoulders and checks himself over. Daniel gets a mischievous idea as payback for all the times Al-Zalam drove him to near insanity. He taps his shoulder and when the genie turns to face him, Daniel holds his arms out and attempts to embrace him.  
"Friendship hug!"

"Daniel, no. You are filthy like pig's pen! Daniel. Get away from me!" Al-Zalam ducks to escape the hug and quickly backpedals away from Daniel while eyeing the grime fearfully.  
"Come on, Al! We're such good friends! We've been through so much together! Just one little hug?"  
"NO! You are a very grubby person! Take bath first! Keep your dirtiness to yourself!" Al-Zalam said trading his legs for a magic tail. He flew high above Daniel's reach and fled for the farmhouse.  
Daniel could not stop himself from cackling. At last, it was his turn to play a joke! Given as much fun as he'd had, he won't hesitate to clean himself off when he finds a body of water or anything similar.

Once he regains his composure, he sets off for the farm house. The metallic sound grows louder as he nears the dark house. Daniel spots Al-Zalam sitting on the porch awning, far out of his reach. Al-Zalam had dismissed the tail and had his normal legs back. His expression had gone serious. Without saying a word, he signals for Daniel to be quiet while he points to the back of the house and climbs sideways along the wall and signals Daniel to follow. Daniel thought that was kind of creepy but doesn't comment on it.

Once in the back lawn, he sees a large shed. The clanging reverberated through the cold, rural air. Daniel grips his sword and slowly approaches the door. He freezes when the clanging stops and he can hear Al-Zalam gasp, it's so quiet. Daniel reaches out for the door after a few moments of tense silence. 

"Daniel! Watch out! Run!" Al-Zalam yelled suddenly, giving Daniel another start.  
Daniel has only a half second to react and takes a diving roll to the left to avoid an attacker that leapt from the roof of the building. A heavy slam sent shock waves that flung Daniel helplessly through the air.

Daniel lands on his stomach a yard away. He scurries away on all fours to get some distance between himself and his attacker. A heavy blow sends him airborne once again, screaming all the way. He lands in a heap at quite a distance from where he was hit. Daniel struggles to get up, his body pulsed with pain as he wheezed with agony. 

A shadow loomed over him threateningly. Daniel glanced up at his foe and tried to drag himself away. He squeezed his eye shut as the weapon was brought down on him, yet again, but the pain never came.

The war hammer floated in the air while his enemy's arms swung down. They were just as confused as Daniel was. Daniel saw magic glowing around the hammer as it slowly rose higher from its owner. The magic illuminated the attacker and Daniel's fears were confirmed on their identity.

Stanyer Iron Hewer. His body had been mostly skeletonized like Dirk and Karl, though his body still had grey, mummified skin clinging to it. His flesh had mixed with his burial shroud, which further concealed his bones. His armour had rusted and tarnished, but it still held together strongly. He made it, after all. His face was forever frozen in the calmness of death.

Daniel takes this opportunity to kick out at Stanyer's knees and topples him. Stanyer was always a little top heavy. Daniel crawls away as Stanyer reaches out to grab him, yelling as he went. His large hand closes over Daniel's ankle, but a quick bolt of fire magic to Stanyer's face forces him to let go. Daniel felt his body rise into the air and levitate to a safe distance to come to his senses. 

Al-Zalam distracted Stanyer by swinging his own weapon at him as he raced to Daniel's side carrying a bucket of water. He sat Daniel up splashed some at Daniel's face.  
"Daniel! That was some bad smacking around back there. Can you fight? Anything broken? C'mooon, stay with me Fortesque!" Al-Zalam said while trying to keep Daniel conscious.  
Daniel was dazed and fought to keep his vision from going dark.  
His vision faded, then cleared again. He saw Stanyer catch his hammer by the handle.  
His vision faded yet again, but he fought to get it back. He saw Stanyer come up behind Al-Zalam, but his vision faded again.  
When he cleared his sight again, Daniel saw Stanyer raise his hammer and was ready to bring it down on them both! 

Daniel gave a mighty shove to push his friend out of harm's way while he rolled backwards to dodge. The shockwave sent both flying from the epicenter. Stanyer swung his war hammer and it connected with Daniel's body, smashing him into a tree. He fell to the ground, twitching in pain.

Al-Zalam sat up and rubbed his head after he landed. When a large shadow cast over him, he gasped and turned to face Stanyer, who held his hammer above his head. Magic sparked at his fingers as he readied a spell to fire back in self defense. Daniel flew at Stanyer and clung to his back. His arms trapped Stanyer's arms above his head and tried to wrestle him to the ground.  
"Get away from him! I will knock some sense into you if I have to, Stanyer!" Daniel yelled as he began to bend backwards, bending Stanyer's spine along with his. Stanyer lost his balance once again and toppled to the ground, landing back on Daniel. Daniel wheezes painfully as agony tears through his ribs and back, but he refused to release the deceased blacksmith. Stanyer unhands his war hammer to free his hands in the scuffle. Daniel would twist his body to keep Stanyer on the ground, despite his protests. 

With a rumbling growl, Stanyer grappled with Daniel's arms and flexed, tearing both arms from their sockets. Daniel's hands remained clamped on Stanyer's arms, but his grip wasn't strong enough and Stanyer simply pulled them off and tossed them harmlessly aside into the grass. Stanyer goes back to his war hammer, but a sharp kick at his behind sends him sprawling to the ground. Upon trying to stand again, he is kicked down by Daniel again. Once back on the ground, Daniel rains blow after blow on Stanyer's decomposed skull.

Al-Zalam was amazed. Armless and injured, Daniel continued to fight. Bravo! While the blacksmith was distracted, he went around to pick up Daniel's arms. Once retrieved, he lifts Stanyer into the air with his magic and throws him yards away to buy Daniel some time as he pushes the arms into socket. Stanyer gripped the handle and lifted the ancient hammer once more.   
Once again he raised it above his head and charged the two. Daniel drew his sword as soon as Al-Zalam popped the last arm into socket and he got to his feet. He signals for Al-Zalam to get to a safe distance, but is ignored when the genie stands his ground. 

Stanyer swung his hammer, the spike on the end pointed towards them. Daniel fumbled with his shield, but was too late to draw it. He feels a blow on the top of his head, but it had only the fraction of the force expected behind it. Daniel saw that Stanyer only had the wooden handle, the head had fallen off and laying behind him. 

The three stood silently, staring at the heavy metal hammer head. Stanyer's smithing could hold up, but the wood he worked with didn't appear to stand the test of time as well as the metal he worked with. Daniel gripped his hilt and gave a running charge to drive the magic sword through Stanyer's chest. A rush of air accompanied the necromancer's magic's expulsion from Stanyer's body as it fell lifelessly to he ground. 

Daniel fell to his knees, clutching his chest. Everything hurt. His vision begins to fade. He doesn't feel himself falling to the ground. When he opened his eye, he saw Al-Zalam standing over him. His mouth was moving, but Daniel heard nothing. Daniel watched as Al-Zalam's hands lit up with a golden magic. He placed his hands on the sides of Daniel's head. Daniel felt his pain ebb away slightly, but it wasn't enough to heal him. Al-Zalam is helpless to watch as Daniel's eye rolls to the back of his head as he loses consciousness.

 

Daniel awoke suddenly in the Hall of Heroes. He felt great! But only for his first few moments. The pain came back thricefold. He was brought to his knees and breathed shallowly. He did not need air, but it helped relieve stress. He stood on trembling legs and slowly limped into the hall. 

Canny Tim was so proud of himself for finding something so useful, especially after he found nothing last time. His smile fell immediately as soon as he saw the terrible state Daniel was in. He at once bounded over to his side and helped him over into a chair. 

"M-My God...Sir...what happened to you? You...you're hurt so very badly. My word. What are you covered in?" Canny Tim asked, mortified by the state his Captain was in.   
"Here. You seemed to like these last time. I found some, please drink, sir." He said softly, bringing a vial to Daniel's mouth. Daniel recognized it. The potions tasted foul and he hated how the very same magic Zarok used was the only thing keeping him alive. The potions were the only thing he could drink without spilling everywhere. It just absorbed into his bones and healed his wounds.  
Despite his hatred for it, he drank the potion gratefully. The more he drank, the clearer his mind and vision became. His pain melted away as his wounds seemingly vanished. He could feel Canny Tim rubbing his back. 

"You're doing good, sire. You're looking better already. You're almost back to your old self now! It pains me to see you in such a condition. How do you feel now?" Tim asked, worry still in his voice. 

"I...I think I'm fine now. Thank you, Timothy. You're a literal life saver. I wasn't sure how much longer I would last. I was nearly pounded into glue..." Daniel said whilst getting to his feet. Canny Tim tried to sit him back down.  
"No, sir. Maybe you should rest a little. Have another potion. I've found half a dozen! It's most unwise to return to the battlefield while hurt like this. Gallowmere and the others are counting on you, after all. You have to be in top shape!" Canny Tim chirped, trying to ease back into his cheerful attitude. 

"Wait. Did Stanyer Iron Hewer come through here? I just did battle with him."  
"Well that explains your body being crushed like crisps...not that there's anything remotely funny about that, sire."  
"...It did feel like that. I am pretty sure I had several parts of myself broken."  
"And i bet you weren't frightened at all, sire! You faced him down bravely and despite your critical wounds, you pulled through! I think he's on his way now, if you just beat him!"

As if on queue, Stanyer fell from the sky, bounced off the table, and landed on the marble floor. He groaned and rolled onto his back. Dirk and Karl could be heard running over to investigate from the top floor. While Daniel was distracted, Canny Tim began to pick at the mess that clung to Daniel's armour. Just what in the world was this? The smell vaguely reminds him of a point in his childhood, but can't put a smell to a picture.

"Oogh. I'm dead. I'm dead. I've done none to deserve this."  
"What do you remember?" Daniel asked while getting to his feet. Canny Tim still intrigued by the mystery substance he'd picked from Daniel.  
"Pulled into sky by me arscheeks, had a dream I smashed you like walnuts, I tried to kill your cat thing, then you...you STABBED me and now I'm here! I should run you through for that, Fortesque!" Stanyer said getting to his feet and stomping towards Daniel. He stopped when Canny Tim jumped between them to shield Daniel.

"Now, now. Daniel here had no choice. If he did not run you through, you would still be under Zarok's control. Instead of being angry with him, you should feel grateful! Perhaps, in the form of lending your mighty hammer to him once again? With that back at his side he's certain to free the others as well! We should all pitch in where we can, and hopefully Zarok will stay dead this time." Tim said, his cheerfulness not faltering despite Stanyer being strong enough to snap his body like a twig. He did not feel intimidated. 

"...Alright. I trust you, Timothy. Daniel wouldn't do that to me under any other circumstance. After all, we're friends, aren't we Fortesque!" Stanyer said punching Daniel in his still still sore shoulder. Daniel nods with a smile. When Stanyer turns his attention back to Canny Tim, Daniel clutches his arms and jumps up and down in silent agony.   
"Right. Maybe your head is still dizzy from that nasty ordeal. Perhaps you should retire and rest a bit. Confusion seems to be common for those spirited away back here." Canny Tim said while leading Stanyer back to his statue.   
"I bet you had quite a nasty experience yourself, eh Timmy?"  
"Er...actually no. I was not summoned back to the realm of the living. I haven't a clue why..."

Stanyer stopped and stared down at him. Tim could see the gears moving in his head.   
"I know. It is all very confusing, but I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for this. I still don't understand the whole workings of magic myself..."  
"Because it's magic, my boy! You don't have to understand it and you don't have to explain it because you'll only confuse yourself. Why do you think Zarok is mad?" Stanyer said retrieving his war hammer from his statue.

"Here Dan! Catch!" Daniel instinctively held his arms out to catch the mighty hammer, but regrets it before the weapon meets his hands. The heavy war hammer pops both of his arms out of socket and he falls backwards. The Hall erupts in laughter...except for Canny Tim who runs to his side. He helps Daniel to his feet and retrieves his arms. 

Canny Tim did not like holding Daniel's disembodied arms...they really freaked him out, but despite his aversion, he is always eager to set them back into place when Daniel needs his assistance.

"Um...Thank you, Stanyer, Tim. I am honored to have each of you by my side for I would not have made it this far without you. You all deserve credit as well for the liberation of Gallowmere and the fall of Zarok. I don't know how I will ever be able to repay you all for your selflessness during these dark times." Daniel said, his speech touching the hearts of those in the room. Well...maybe just Tim's. But that's not too hard at all. It is very easy to get him emotional.

"Oh, sire. You needn't worry about that at all. We're doing this all for you and for Gallowmere! I know you can do it! We're all rooting for you here, sire!" Canny Tim said, happily wrapping his arms around Daniel in a hug.

"Uhm...Tim. I don't think you want to hug me at the moment."  
"Why not sir? I quite enjoy your hugs!"  
"Tim. I am completely covered in years worth of bird droppings, zombie gore, unidentified animal dung, and plant matter. I am not sanitary at all."

At this, Tim slowly released Daniel and backed away, keeping his arms as far away from his own body to avoid contaminating himself further. Whatever part of himself that came in contact with Daniel now had the grime stuck to it. His face was frozen in silent horror. He was as stiff as his statue. Daniel waved his hand in front of Tim's face, but got no reaction. 

Daniel quietly opens Tim's hand to get the remaining potions from him and he quickly stashes them in his breastplate. The others stared at him, also mortified that he would come to the Hall covered in such...filth. 

"And...Um...I will take my leave. Cheerio!" Daniel said as he hurried out from the silent Hall.

 

"Did Daniel just say he vas covered in bird shit?" Karl asked.  
"Aye. I don't even want to know..." Dirk said, wringing his hands in disgust.  
Stanyer tried to snap Tim out of his trance, but he might be this way for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was almost full of poo jokes, but I thought it would be too gross. So only Tim suffers the potty humor in this one.


	12. The Hammer's Hammerspace

Daniel slowly came back to his senses. He was laying on his back, the soreness having edged away. These potions did him a world of good, despite their foul origin. It is a love-hate relationship of sorts. As soon as he stirs, he feels Al-Zalam grab his face and look into his eye. Daniel opens his eye to meet him, then closes it when he realizes how close Al-Zalam is to his face. 

"Daniel, can you hear me? Do not die on me now, my brother! Your time is not yet up!" Al-Zalam said, trying to rouse Daniel.

Daniel's eye shot open when he heard an unfamiliar voice.  
"Maybe he's dead, little guy. He really dun look too good. Them's some perty bad wounds thar. Why, it looks like he lost hi' whole damn face!"

"Nah. He's just ugly. He was like that before." Al-Zalam said while playfully patting Daniel's cheekbone. He laughs when he sees Daniel frown.

"Are ya shore yer a real faerie? I thought theys had wings." Daniel heard the voice say. He sounded like a peasant. He opens his eye to see a farmer standing near him. A woman stood nearby and two young children also ogled him. When he went to sit up, Al-Zalam hopped off onto the floor.

"A cat ate them. They are such terrible creatures!" Al-Zalam calmly lied. Daniel swung his legs off the side of the table and stood. He felt like a new skeleton!  
"Wot about yer accent-"  
"Hey! I am not making the fun of your accent, now am I? Faerie visits your home with fabled hero and you treat him like this? Shame! Maybe I should take my good luck and my hero and just find some other stinky farm to bless!" Al-Zalam ranted while turning and marching towards the stairs. It was then that Daniel saw they were in a cellar.  
"Eh?! I-I'm sorry little feller! I didn't mean any harm, honest! Yer th' best faerie we've ever seen! Th' only faerie we've ever seen too!"

"Al, why did you tell these people you're a-"  
"Uh, uh, uh! My name is not Al! I am Lord Twinklebutt, lord of the wood faeries. I know your memory is bad because you've lost your brain, but come now, Daniel!" Al-Zalam said while quickly shushing Daniel.

"Anyway, it looks like my friend is feeling better now, so we should be going. He's got a world to save and he needs me to keep him out of trouble. You...uh...have my faerie blessings upon your home. May fortune find you...yadda yadda yadda, so on so forth. BYE!" Al-Zalam said quickly rushing Daniel up the stairs and through the cellar doors.

 

"Seriously. Why did you tell them you're a faerie?" Daniel asked once they were back outside.  
"Daniel. What is the first thing you think of when you hear the word 'genie'?"  
"Annoying."  
"Oh. HAH! You think you're funny now?"  
Daniel felt so proud of himself for pulling that joke. Al-Zalam literally set himself up for it. He proudly put his hands on his hips and nodded.  
"Ugh. Wishes, Daniel. Wishes. If I told them I was genie, I would be bombarded with 'wish this' and 'wish that'!" Al-Zalam said throwing his hands in the air in frustration.

Daniel figured that made sense. He'd claim to be something else too if his kind had a reputation like a genie's. The whole wish thing would be annoying after a while.  
"Hey...where did Stanyer go?" Daniel asked as soon as he noticed the indentation in the grass, but no body.  
"Poofed him back to museum. Can't leave him here."  
"I thought you said you couldn't teleport!" Daniel protested. "I can't teleport people, Daniel. Too risky. Objects are easier. You would technically count as an object since you're dead, but you could accidentally wind up anywhere in the world, trapped between realms, you could lose body parts, or you could just be erased from history. Too risky."Al-Zalam said calmly, as if he were talking about the weather. Daniel sighs. Teleporting would make everything so much easier...but he doesn't want to be teleported to the middle of the ocean or be lost forever. "How long was I out?" Daniel asked as he started off after Zarok's trail again.  
"Half hour. You took quite a beating. I'm surprised you're able to stand. I am not very good healer."  
"I went to the Hall of Heroes and got patched up there. I managed to get my hands on some potions and Stanyer gave me his warhammer!"  
"...Where is it?"  
"Where is what?"  
"The hammer. I remember it being huge, but I am not seeing it on you?"

Daniel held the large hammer in his hands and showed it off. It wasn't there before and Al-Zalam never saw him retrieve it from anywhere. Come to think of it, he couldn't see where Daniel held his other weapons either. He opened his mouth to say something, but slowly closed it upon realizing asking questions would get him nowhere. He just accepted the anomoly, as strange as it was.

"Talk about a real hammerspace, eh?" Al-Zalam said following Daniel down the trail.  
"What's that?" Daniel asked. So many new words people have invented these days!  
"Do not worry about it."

 

The trail they followed was long, winding, and had never turned to the regular asphalt road. From the farm, it had been a gravel road, but the longer they walked, the gravel gave way to a plain dirt road. It was a well worn path that had seen many travelers. Daniel recognizes it as one of the few paths that he traversed in life. The path would guide them through the thick, grey, fog that began to roll in. Daniel grew suspicious of it, so he stayed on his guard. Al-Zalam wandered around near his feet. Sometimes he would run up ahead, sometimes he would fall far behind. He seemed really distracted. Maybe he was bored, Daniel thought.

"Why do you think Zarok is leading us around in circles? We're just roaming all around Gallowmere in no clear path, it seems..." Daniel groaned, trying to break the silence.. He could see that they were approaching the Pumpkin Gorge. It was easy to tell because of all the signs advertising and directing visitors to the gorge.  
"I don't know. Maybe we could ask him next we meet. But really...notice how he runs you through groups of his zombies and other foes. Maybe he is trying to wear you down before you reach him. If you are weak and hurt, it will be easy to finish you off. Since he is raising dead everywhere he goes, maybe he visits every corner of Gallowmere to not miss any burial places. More zombies mean bigger army. Heh...bigger army mean higher body count for you, eh? You kill him once before...maybe he's scared of you! Big bad Zarok is afraid of Daniel!" Al-Zalam laughed and skipped circles around Daniel's feet. Daniel couldn't help but laugh at the notion of Zarok being afraid of him.

Daniel and Al-Zalam dove off the path in opposite directions as a large fireball shot out at them and exploded on the spot where they once stood. Daniel immediately scrambled to his feet while Al-Zalam moved to a crouch, ready to dodge any more attacks. Zarok emerged from the fog laughing mockingly. 

"Oh yes. I am shaking in my ectoplasm of the coward knight and his little pet. Heading to the Gorge for some fun and games, hm? You'd rather have your palm read instead of going to go rescue your precious Kiya, hm?" Zarok began to laugh as he saw Daniel draw his sword and charge him at the mere mention of Kiya. He made no attempt to dodge as Daniel swiped through his body. Daniel was pulled to the ground and was forced to roll as Al-Zalam pushed him out of the way of another fireball.  
"You can't hurt me, Fortesque. Please tell me you're really not that stupid. I'll admit I won't be surprised."  
Daniel quickly scrambled to his feet and charged the sorcerer once again "WHERE IS SHE?!"  


"You really are bad at this. You couldn't save your friends, you couldn't save the girl, and you couldn't save your fellow 'heroes'. You can't even save yourself from yourself!" Zarok said, taking more hits from Daniel. He retaliates by firing an exploding fireball at Daniel's face. When Daniel ducks away to cover his face from the painful blast, Zarok hits him in the chest with a spectral trident that appeared identical to his physical one. When Daniel falls, green lightning dances at Zarok's fingertips.  
He fires, but the lightning is deflected by Al-Zalam who'd taken Daniel's shield and held it between him and his target. Zarok growls, but there isn't any force behind it. As if he was only mildly inconvenienced.

"You just can't wait for your own doom, can you? No cutting in line, whelp!" Zarok growled, using his trident to smack Al-Zalam and the shield away like a fly. Al-Zalam lands with a roll and ducks behind the shield. It is much larger than he is and is very clumsy in his hands. He already knows what to expect, but forms fireballs of his own and launches them over the shield at Zarok.  
Zarok had hovered over Daniel to continue his taunts, but stops when he feels fireballs pass through his body and explode behind him. He vanishes with a smile and his laughter carries on the wind. Al-Zalam throws the shield down and runs to Daniel's side, but is suddenly knocked down and pinned. He can't even roll over to face who he already knows has him trapped. Zarok had stabbed his trident into the ground and pinned the genie between two spikes.

He dug his claws into the dirt in an attempt to pull himself out. He was desperate to escape, remembering last time Zarok got his hands on him. Only this time, he can't fight back.  
"My, what a compromising position you're in. Helpless and trapped like a dirty little rat. Now...what to do with you..." Zarok growled, mulling over the many ways he can torment the little thorn in his side.  
"Get off of him!" Daniel shouted as he charged at Zarok.  
"Oh, and what are you going to do? You can't harm me...but I can certainly harm you and your little friend here." Zarok said, gripping the hilt of his trident. When Al-Zalam felt the trident begin to vibrate with magic, his desperation grew. He put his hands on the trident and tried to pull his body free. 

At once, Daniel and Al-Zalam felt electricity tear through their veins. Daniel drops his sword as he is forced to his knees. Al-Zalam's eye rolled to the back of his head and his mouth was frozen in a silent, agonizing scream. Zarok cackled as he watched the two convulse in their painful throes. Even after he cut off his magic, his victims continued to feel the electricity burning their bones from the inside.  
"I'm very tempted to kill you both now, but I enjoy watching you boys suffer. Very entertaining. Raising the dead is all good fun, but it just gets so repetitive after the first few days, you understand? Well, you were a welcome distraction, but I must be on my way. And Fortesque?" Zarok paused before retreating into the fog. Daniel forced his eye open and he tried to get to his feet.  
"You are doing a terrible job at protecting your friends. You're still as big of a failure as you were in life. You cannot win, so just fall on your sword or something, will you? I will give the princess your regards" Zarok waved farewell and faded back into the mist. 

Rage grew inside of Daniel. He dragged himself after Zarok and pounded his fist into the dirt. His body trembled with fury. Zarok had Kiya somewhere and Daniel felt like there was nothing to do about it.  
Ever since the Battle of Gallowmere, guilt weighed heavily on Daniel's shoulders. The men he led into battle depended on him and he let every single one of them down. Daniel never wanted a repeat. Canny Tim and so many others had to pay the ultimate price for his mistakes. That guilt resurfaces with every failure he experiences. The worst time this feeling rears its ugly head is when he fails to protect others...especially his friends. He couldn't protect Kiya and he can't protect Al-Zalam...in fact, Al-Zalam has been the one protecting him! It's not fair! Daniel grips his head in frustration. Al-Zalam isn't a knight. It's not his job to protect others. Daniel shakes his intrusive thoughts from his head.

Daniel tries to stand, but the pain forces him back to his knees. He crawls to Al-Zalam and goes to roll him over, but realizes that touching him at the moment may not be a good idea. Al-Zalam dug his face into the ground and continued to claw grooves into the dirt road. His body trembled and he began to wheeze. He looked absolutely pathetic...and Daniel felt responsible for it.  
"Al...are you alright?" Daniel asks, falling onto his side to ride out his suffering.  
"N-No...I'm sure we're....both dying. Are you alright..?"  
"No." Daniel whined.  
"Heheh...if we don't survive...I will haunt your bones, Fortesque..." Even with agony tearing through his body, the genie still manages to find something to joke about.

"Do you think a potion will help you heal?" Daniel asked as he retrieved a sickly green potion from his breastplate.  
"Daniel, those potions only help the living dead. I wouldn't waste your potions on this attack...this magic aimed to harm us, not injure us. W-We will heal..." Al-Zalam wheezed as he rolled onto his back.  
Daniel nods. Al-Zalam does know more about magic than he does and he trusts him. He hides the potion in the safety of his armour once again and crawled to grab his shield and sword.

He forces himself to his feet, then goes to offer his hand to Al-Zalam. As soon as his hand comes into range, Al-Zalam scurries up his arm for the rat saddle.

"Ugh...I was going to throw that away when you weren't looking..." Daniel groaned. His stiff legs did not want to walk, but he forced them to anyway.  
"No! I worked hard to make it." Al-Zalam protests.

 

"Hey...Daniel. I got something for you." Al-Zalam said as they neared the entrance of the Gorge. The pain still made rounds in their bodies, but it slowly ebbed away with time.  
"If it's a dead rat...or a live rat, I don't want it." Daniel growled. He knew the genie was going to play a cruel trick on him again.  
"Hold out your hand." Al-Zalam said innocently.  
"No." Daniel said bluntly.  
"C'mooonnn...I got it just for you. Because we're friends!"

"I don't trust you." Daniel grumbled.  
"Okay. I promise that it is not alive or dead. It was never alive to begin with. It is not gross by your standards and it will not scare or hurt you. Do you trust me now?" Al-Zalam said as he crossed his heart.  
Daniel thought for a moment, then held his hand out. He knew Al-Zalam would not stop pestering him about this until he took it. A small item is deposited in his palm and Al-Zalam closes his phalanges around it.  
Daniel goes over what it might be. A lump of dirt? Rabbit droppings? A tooth? He brings his hand to his face and cautiously opens his fingers. 

The keychain inscribed with his name...was not even on the list of things he'd expect.  
"Ta-da! I saw you eyeing it, so I picked it up for you!" Al-Zalam said patting Daniel's head.  
"You stole this, we have to turn back...no...we can't. We've no time..."  
"That is why I waited so long to give it to you, my brother! I see nice thing for you, so I get nice thing for you. You looked very happy when you saw it..." Al-Zalam said happily drumming on Daniel's head.  
Daniel sighs. He takes the leather from his girdle and punches a hole through it so the keychain would stay on.  
"...Thank you, Al..." Daniel sounded disappointed in him, but he also seemed...sort of happy. Guilt stung his heart again.  
"Hey, do not be worrying, my friend. Do not let that crusty old sorcerer get you down. I do not know who or where this Kiya is...but I know you'll find her. You have a strange habit of arriving right on time when someone is in need of you. You can do it, my friend. I can feel an aura of sadness about you...do not lose hope. In my experience...sometimes that is all we have left when all else is gone. Do not let go of hope...alright? I was hopeless once...do not go down that path, I am telling you now, my brother." Al-Zalam said quietly while patting Daniel's skull. He was never good at reassuring or comforting people, but he gave it his best shot.

Daniel only nodded.


	13. Pumpkin Prince

The Gorge was quiet. Daniel was actually glad to see that the pumpkins were mere vegetables during this visit. Last time, they were out on a mission...a mission of murder! Many different pumpkins of all different shapes, sizes, and colours dotted the landscape. Seeing this put Daniel in the mood for pumpkin pie. The further he traversed the Gorge, the more suspicious he grew. There were no zombies, evil gourds, or demons of any kind. Many of the pumpkins stared at him with naturally forming jack-o-lantern faces. You have the Pumpkin Witch to thank for that. Her enchanted soil gives the large fruits a mind of their own. They seemed friendly this time around. If he wandered too close, some would even bounce or roll out of his way. With no evil Pumpkin King to rule them and encourage them to misbehave, they were actually kind of sweet.

Zarok's trail suddenly vanished as Daniel neared the huge pumpkin in the center of the gorge. This new fruity giant was even larger than the one he'd slain centuries ago!  
The pumpkin stared at him silently and cautiously.

"Um...greetings, er, you...giant pumpkin! I am Sir Daniel Fortesque and I-" Daniel began, but the pumpkin began to shriek in terror.  
Pumpkin guts and seeds as large as his head flew from the giant's jagged mouth and it writhed on its stem while it flailed its vines.  
The pumpkins surrounding it also began to scream. Soon the entire gorge had erupted with the high-pitched screams of the produce.

"What did you do?!" Al-Zalam yelled over the screams, covering his ears.  
"Maybe it was something I said?" Daniel said as tried as hard as he could to block his ears as well "Excuse me! I am sorry for offending you! I only wish to ask you a question, then I will be on my way!" Daniel yelled to the pumpkin as he tried to get above its screams.

Movement above his head caught Daniel's attention. Turning to the sky, he saw a familiar old crone speeding towards him on a broom. Daniel stepped back as the witch landed a few feet in front of him and ran to the shrieking pumpkin. She shot him a glare and began to soothe the behemoth.  
"There, there, widdle Pumpky-Wumpky. Sir Fortesque is not here to punish you. You've been a good pumpkin baby! Maybe he's here to explain why he still hasn't written me?" she said, her attention suddenly snapping to Daniel. She begins to march towards him, forcing him to back away.  
"All I ask is a letter every now and again! Here you are popping up every odd century and you leave without so much as a simple 'goodbye'! Just where have you been?! Why are you terrorizing my babies?!" she continued until she had Daniel backed up against an old well. Daniel considered jumping down it to escape.

"Um...h-hello, ma'am! I am sorry for losing touch with you and for popping in so suddenly. I just want to know if you have seen Zarok around your...uh, lovely gorge. It would be a shame if he meddled with your, uh, babies. I followed his trail here and it just vanished!" Daniel explained, his palms up in defense.  
The witch shook her head.  
"I knew I smelled him around here. I just haven't seen him. Say...didn't you kill him? For real? I know you have a bad habit of spinning stories, so if you are lying I-" the witch started, pointing at Daniel accusingly.  
"I did slay him! It's his ghost! He's wreaking havoc all over Gallowmere and I must strike him down! Again!" Daniel said as he began to sidestep around her.  
"Hm...a ghost, huh? I don't smell any weapons on you capable of harming a spectral being. I can see you have a magic sword, but it does little good because it is a mortal weapon. Mortal weapons cannot harm ghosts. You are on a suicide mission, Daniel." the witch said, her tone shifting eerily.

Daniel sighs. He knew...but he had to do something, right?  
"Well, can you give me a spectral weapon or something of that nature? Maybe you know of a location of where I could fetch it?"  
"No. I suppose you could loot one from a ghost you've slain...but how are you going to do that without a weapon that can strike them? Their weapons often pass on with them anyway."  
"Is there a spell that can banish him? Or make him vulnerable to me?"  
"Yes, but I haven't the materials and I don't think you quite have the time to wait for me to go to the corners of the earth to fetch them for you. You could use the dragon gem I gave you...or that piece of the Precious."  
Daniel sighs. The Pumpkin Witch is certainly not going to like this. "...I don't have them anymore. The gem is still on Dragon Island and Zarok stole the Precious! I mean, the Anubis Stone! He has all the pieces and he could be using it right now!"  
"HE WHAT?!"

"He plucked it right from me dead body!"  
"AND YOU LET HIM GET AWAY WITH IT!" the Pumpkin Witch screamed as she brought her broom down on Daniel's head. Al-Zalam was barely able to duck low enough to avoid being hit, himself.

Daniel shuffles to the side while protecting his head from further blows. Even as old as the witch is, she still has quite an arm!  
"I didn't let him! I was dead! Deadder than this! I have to get it back from him, but the trail I was following dried up! There's no sign of him here...there aren't even any of the usual zombies or other unsavoury ilk that follow him." Daniel said as he scanned the area.  
"Oh, Daniel. There aren't any undead here because everyone who was ever buried or has keeled over in the Gorge has already been absorbed by my pumpkin's roots. Bones and rotten bodies make such great fertilizers. Do take care to not take a nap here, would you? I would hate to find only your armour left behind!" The Witch said with a laugh and gestured at his feet.  
Daniel worriedly looks to the ground and is horrified when he sees roots had snaked up from the ground and began to wrap themselves around his sabatons. The Witch began to cackle when she saw Daniel scream and jump several feet into the air to escape. She knows her pumpkins are merely playing...mostly.

"Well if Zarok isn't here, where could he have gone? He could be anywhere!" Daniel said as he hopped from one foot to another to avoid the gripping roots.  
"How should I know? All I know is that he's not here. Pumpky, did you see that nasty old Zarok?" The witch asked sweetly as she turned to the giant fruit.  
The Pumpkin Prince nodded.  
"You did? Well where did he go?" Daniel asked, stepping forward.  
The Pumpkin Prince blinked at Daniel absentmindedly.  
"...Uh...Where did he go?" Daniel asked again.

A long, striped tongue lolled from the mouth of the giant. It may have stopped paying attention. Daniel figured that this fruity monarch wasn't very bright at all. Perhaps it was because it had a big, hollow head. All guts and no brain.  
"Ahem! Pumpky! Do answer Sir Daniel here, would you? You can take your time, but I'm certain he would love to be on his way to disappear for another century or two without explanation..." the Witch said with her words rich with passive aggression.  
The pumpkin snapped to attention. It focused on a spot within the dense fog far over the hills past the gorge. The prince stretched himself up higher for a better look. Rather than growing from a vine, he had grown with a stem that grew to be similar to the trunk of a large tree.

"Don't worry, dear. He's looking around for you. He has the most excellent eyes." The Pumpkin Witch said happily petting the large stem.  
Daniel froze and immediately drew his sword when he felt Al-Zalam tense up as he sensed something. The Witch apparently felt it too, whatever it was. She slowly drew her wand and scanned the area.  
The Pumpkin Prince began to shriek again as what appeared to be a colony of giant bats descended upon him and began to feast on his head. He retracted his stem back into the earth, but his head was too large to escape underground with it.  
With the flying menace within range, Daniel wished he was right about the creatures being bats. The presence of horns and spindly limbs that ended in talons identified the fiends as demonettes.  
One of the she-devils lept from the face of the Pumpkin Prince and lunged at Daniel. She avoided his initial swing and zig-zagged around him as she waited for an opportunity to strike him. Daniel tried to keep up with her erratic movements, but she was just so fast! He began to feel dizzy and his feet stumbled. 

Daniel managed to catch himself before he fell. That's when the demon made her move. She crouched down and pounced on him, shrieking in delight, ready to gnaw at his marrow.

She was sent spiraling back after a powerful blast of magic hit her body. The remaining demonettes halted their assault on the pumpkin's face and watched as Daniel ran forward to drive his sword through the belly of their sister. The entire front of her body was badly burned and she was helpless to watch as Daniel delivered the final blow.  
After pulling his sword from her corpse, Daniel offered his palm up to Al-Zalam and laughed when he felt his friend return the high-five.

The flock of demonettes all move as one as they descend upon Daniel for vengeance. Their eyes blazed with demonic fury.   
The Pumpkin Witch waved a spell on a group of pumpkins nearby. They began to bounce after the horde. Al-Zalam readied another fire blast and took aim at the center of the group. Daniel dashed forward with his sword drawn.

The pumpkins struck first, jumping in the thickest in the cluster and detonating. Before they had the time to recover from the blast, fire engulfed them. The searing of their flesh burned Daniel's eye and made it begin to water. Daniel powered through the stinging sensation and spun on his vertebra while gripping the hilt of his magic sword tightly. He felt the sword dig into demon after demon as he cut through them like butter.   
Hot butter.  
Hot butter coated in pumpkin juice.

A bold demonette grappled his shoulders and attempted to wrestle him to the ground. Her large, thick teeth snapped together and tried to gnash Daniel's face apart. All that kept Daniel from her bony maw was the flat of his sword against her body. A long, black tongue slithered out from her throat and the glowing in her eyes intensified. Daniel could see acidic saliva dribbling from it. He began to sweat as the she-demon began to pool the spit in her mouth.   
Without thinking, Daniel drew his leg up and kicked the demonette between her legs. As she went down, her saliva pool spilled on the ground where it killed the flora and dirt that touched it. Before the demon scrambled to her feet, Daniel brought his sword down and lobbed her head clean off. 

This quickly taught Daniel that this was a terrible move. Acidic green blood began to shoot out like a geyser. The headless body began to flail in its death throes. Daniel had to backpedal to avoid getting hit and risking his armour corroding.   
"Nice going Daniel. You could just not kebab her or something cleaner?" Al-Zalam complained from behind Daniel as he also hid from the toxic blood.

With most of their sisters lay dead and dying all around them, the handful of remaining demonettes took to the skies. The Pumpkin Witch fired spell after spell after them as they retreated.   
"Oh, you're in for it now Sir Daniel. You let them get away. A group like that is bound to have an alpha. Be wary if you see her. The matriarch of demons is easily more than a match for you if you are not prepared..." the Pumpkin Witch said solemnly as she approached her wounded pumpkin. "Poor Pumpky...this is not his war. He is completely innocent in all this, aren't you? Yes you are...I wish I could help you Daniel. I would hunt down every one of those demonic freaks, but I must stay here to guard him. He needs me...tear their guts out for me, will you, dear?" she asked, not even turning to face Daniel.

Daniel looked around at the demons scattered around him. He would bring his sword down on any that he saw still twitching. The Pumpkin Prince's face had large chunks bitten and torn from it. The demons didn't even eat his flesh, they had spat it out all over the ground. Demonettes are purely carnivorous, so why would they attack the pumpkin like this? The pumpkin chunks laying all around were being digested as the venomous saliva broke it down into soup.

"Daniel look! I think he is pointing us to Zarok! He must have seen him before those demons attacked him." Al-Zalam said as he pointed to one of the Prince's long tendrils. It gestured over and over towards the West.   
"Yes...I'll tell him, dear. Just rest now. I will bring you some prime fertilizer in a moment." the Witch said quietly to the Prince before turning to Daniel. "Zarok is in the Enchanted Forest. He is opening portals for demons there. He's after the old Shadow Demon vault, I'd suspect. It is still teeming with dark magics. Pumpky says he saw what he thinks is the Alpha, so do be careful. Do not turn this into a suicide mission, Daniel. If you cannot win, do not engage them." 

"I killed Zarok and killed a demon ten times her size. A demonette alpha is nothing. I've grown stronger with every resurrection. I'll cut her down like the rest of these flying pests!" Daniel said, masking his fear. He was definitely scared, but he also felt excited! He wanted to go fight the alpha! 

"Pumpky says Zarok also had somebody with him. A blue female that-"  
"THAT'S KIYA!" Daniel shouted, startling the witch, pumpkin, and djinn.   
"Daniel wait! I'm not done..." the Pumpkin Witch's voice trailed off as Daniel made his mad dash towards the enchanted forest. Al-Zalam had to hold on tightly to avoid being thrown off. This was the fastest he'd ever seen Daniel move. 

He could not help but feel as though he were being watched. Daniel was oblivious.


	14. I Don't Need You

Daniel's armour clattered loudly as he sprinted full speed towards the Enchanted Forest. Any enemy who stood in his way was swiftly cut down without breaking his stride. Daniel flew over road and field. Ever since his arrow borne demise, he has found that his body tires less easily. He is able to sprint clear to the other side of Gallowmere itself without rest.

"Daniel. I feel Zarok may be using this Kiya to lure you to a trap. I smell it. Like curdled goat milk on hot summer day." Al-Zalam said with an uncharacteristic quietness to his voice.  
"I don't care. I have to save her. Zarok is already using her to get to me." Daniel huffed angrily as he passed the massive tree trunks of the forest.  
"And you are letting him. Please be rational. You are letting your emotions get the better of you. I can feel it. Your mind is clouded-"  
"Oh, stuff it, will you, Al?! I don't need your bloody analogies right now!" Daniel suddenly snapped.  
"...I'm just trying to help..." Al-Zalam muttered under his breath.

Daniel rushes down the familiar path. The location of the Shadow Demon vault is still fresh in his mind. He'll never forget it. Even if he did, the smell of sulfur would guide him.  
Animals stampede past him as they flee the demonic prison. Forest critters of all sizes, predator and prey all flee together. Daniel can feel dread set in his bones as he senses what the animals did. He's felt it before.

Al-Zalam braces himself as he began to fly alongside Daniel. He swallows the urge to flee with the animals. His instincts screamed out in self preservation, but he refused to abandon his friend do his doom. Someone had to be there to drag him back by his girdle.

Sulfur stings at their eyes and a burning tingle sets on their bodies. Zarok's fog began to shine with his magic. His presence is felt all around them. Lightning crackled through the particles of the foul mist. They were close.  
Unholy wailing fills the air as they approach the Shadow Demon vault. Zarok cackles loudly as he draws a pentagram in the air with his ghastly trident. A large, battle scarred demonette stands at his side with fire swirling through her gnarled fingers. Daniel's eye spies Kiya flanked by two skeletal centaurs. The three stood before a portal. The group before him stared into Daniel's eye. Despite Kiya appearing to be completely unharmed, Daniel's body began to tremble with rage. Al-Zalam placed a hand on Daniel's shoulder in an attempt to calm him, but it was quickly brushed off.

A purple haze crept out from the empty vault. The disembodied snarling of Shadow Demons and the wailing of the damned permeated the area as Zarok's magic tore at the fabrics of the two worlds. A thick substance fell from the sky and onto Daniel's shoulder. Daniel would have paid it no mind if Al-Zalam hadn't backed away from it as quickly as he did. When Daniel saw that it was demon saliva, he hurriedly shook it off.  
More fell from the trees. Looking up, he saw more demonettes. Their eyes against the darkness of the treetops impersonated the stars. Glancing behind himself, he saw that more of the she-devils had blocked his way back. There was no running away now, not that he planned on it in the slightest. Not with Kiya in danger. 

"Daniel! There are demons all over this forest! You must flee! Save yourself!" Kiya cried as she struggled against the centaurs holding her. Neither brute budged. She might as well not have even been struggling at all.  
"Never! I've brought down monsters more than ten times the size of this crone! I would sooner die than abandon you, my love!" Daniel yelled over the growing noises from Hell. Al-Zalam said nothing as he followed Daniel closely. He did not like the way the demons looked at him. He felt like a rabbit surrounded by starving jackals.  
"You might want to be more careful of your choice of words, my boy! You are outmatched here. Even without the Shadow Demons, these demonettes are more than eager to devour the marrow from your bones. I couldn't get his Snootiness over there to shut up about how he will shoot out your other eye. If you're not careful, you will die sooner than you think!" Zarok said as he began to cackle.

Ancient armour that clung to the centaur on Kiya's right brought back memories of the fearsome Lord Kardok. The centuries of death and dying twice were not kind to him. His gaze was as empty as his eye sockets. No flesh remained on his tanned bones and his armour seemed to have long reached the end of its life as well. Daniel noticed that his old foe was without his longbow. Perhaps Daniel has seen the last of it during his encounter with the centaur lord.  
The other centaur was slightly shorter and it was more clear that his bones had spent more time under the earth than Lord Kardok's. Was this Prince Ravenhooves? He wasn't even buried in Gallowmere! Where did Zarok know where to dig him up?!  
Unlike Lord Kardok, Prince Ravenhooves' bones were bare, save for a hardened leather quiver and silver strands of hair that clung to his skull like spiderwebs. His bony hand gripped an ivory longbow tightly. It appeared to once have abundant magic, but very little remained in the ancient weapon. 

The demonette at Zarok's side wheezed a hissing laugh as she stared at Daniel hungrily. She was nearly twice his height and four times as ugly as any demon he'd ever seen. Her entire body was knotted and gnarled with scars. Despite being seemingly blind in one eye, Daniel felt it staring into his soul and tear him apart. She had four twisted horns instead of the usual two and were as sharp as any sword. Acidic saliva dribbled out from between her thick, bony plates that served as her teeth.  
Daniel felt a twinge of fear when he looked into the demon's eyes, but he wouldn't let himself be intimidated. He shook the sweat from his forehead and growled his fear away. He was ready to end it here.

"Release her, Zarok! I will not repeat myself!" Daniel yelled as he began to approach the lich. Zarok threw his head back and began to laugh. "Oh, Daniel. Danny, Danny, Danny...you are in no position to be making orders. What could you possibly do to me? I have the Anubis Stone and you have nothing!" Zarok sneered.  
Daniel's eye glanced between Zarok and Kiya. He might not be able to stop Zarok's ritual, but he could take out his centaur guards and rescue Kiya. Al-Zalam kept his eye trained on the Alpha Demonette, her predatory gaze bore holes into his own head. He was ready to pounce when she did.

A green portal begins to materialize at the mouth of the ancient prison. A clawed arm slices through the thin membrane that separated the two realms. An ugly, swollen purple head bursts through the portal and shrieks as it pulls itself free from the portal. As soon as it escaped, a gust of air threw Daniel off his feet as a pillar of purple flames erupted shot into the sky and toxic smoke billowed through the trees. Hundreds of shadow demons clamoured from the infernal portal and began to fill the sky. The demonettes called out after them in triumph. This world was finally theirs!

Daniel wasted no time in getting to his feet and began to charge the two centaurs.  
"Daniel! The demon army is priority now! They will destroy-"  
"Shut up, Al! Kiya first!"  
"Daniel look out!"

Daniel was suddenly pulled back like a dog on a leash as the Alpha Demonette pounced on the spot he once stood. She shifted her body and pounced at Daniel again, but his body was pulled upwards. Daniel kicked his feet and struggled in Al-Zalam's grip.  
"Al! Put me down this instant! Throw me at the centaurs! NOW!" Daniel demanded as he swung in the air.  
The skeletal Lord Kardok turned to the portal behind him and staggered into it, pulling Kiya with him. Prince Ravenhooves appeared to be staying behind.

"Daniel! Daniel help me! Please don't let him take me!" Kiya cried out as she fought to free herself from the brute.  
Daniel saw red and his thoughts turned to static. In one quick move, he sent a right hook into Al-Zalam's jaw, landed, and was upon Prince Ravenhooves in three powerful steps. 

The centaur prince grappled with the enraged Daniel and was nearly taken off all four of his feet! The man had turned into a raging beast! Daniel sent fist after fist into the concrete-like skull of the skeletal centaur. Zarok watched in amusement at the struggle unfolding before him. Daniel going berserk on Prince Ravenhooves and Al-Zalam playing the mouse to the Alpha's cat. His fire could only hold her off for so long.  
With a snap, the portal closes as soon as Kiya is dragged back through the portal. Daniel's angered shriek is music to his ears. He may be dead, but he still has quite the set of lungs!

Daniel swings to the back of the centaur and rains blow after blow down onto the deceased monarch's head and torso. His heels dug into Ravenhooves' sides as he tried to buck Daniel off. Daniel held fast and his frenzied assault continued.  
Shattered bones began to fall from the thousands year old centaur. Even his faded longbow was pulled from his grasp and splintered on his skull.  
A loud crack sent Daniel falling back and he felt the ground beneath him. Prince Ravenhooves' back half wandered on its hind legs before collapsing seconds later. His front half still kicked as it futilely tried to strike him. Daniel trapped Ravenhooves' arms in his own and twisted his body, tearing him from what remained of his horse body.  
The forelegs kicked until the life drained from them as well and clattered lifelessly to the floor.  
Daniel tossed the torso to the floor and stomped on the centaur's head until the helpless torso had stopped struggling and twitching all together.

Daniel tosses the dead bones aside and turns his attention to Zarok.   
"Oooh, poor, poor Daniel. Missed the girl again! You are not very good at this whole damsel rescuing thing." Zarok crooned.   
"You have no quarrel with her. Let her go! Your fight is with me!" Daniel growled as he approached the spectral sorcerer.   
"But with her in my grasp, you squirm so much better. You're like a worm on a hook. A stupid little worm. I will destroy you inside and out." Zarok chimed, unflinching as Daniel came closer. Daniel was powerless against him.

"I'm not surprised you didn't so much as lift a finger to stop my beautiful demons from spilling out into your fair Gallowmere. They'll leave this land a barren, dead rock...yet you chose to attempt to save one person and you doomed all of the above! You make this too easy, Fortesque, you really do." Zarok said as he stepped towards Daniel, then phased through him without breaking his stride. Zarok vanished in the dark fog behind him, taking the demonettes and shadow demons with him. Most of them, anyway. Several demonettes including the Alpha had chased Al-Zalam deeper into the forest.   
Daniel quietly follows an explosion a short distance away. Daniel's rage continued to seethe in his body. 

 

The singed bodies of stray demonettes and black marks acted as a breadcrumb trail to the djinn's position.   
Daniel saw the light of fire and ran towards it with sword drawn.   
Three demonettes along with the Alpha had Al-Zalam surrounded. The lesser demonettes had burns all over their bodies, but the Alpha wasn't damaged at all. Al-Zalam suffered minor scratches, but appeared otherwise uninjured.   
The lesser demonettes saw Daniel as a weaker target and pounced on him, claws and fangs ready. Rage flashed in Daniel's eye and spun on his backbone to slice through the she-devils, then descended upon the Alpha. 

She parried his swing with her claws, then flew up into the trees. The branches rustling signaled her departure. Daniel squeezed the hilt of his sword as his anger threatened to spill. 

"I could have taken them. You should have seen me, brother! I was-"  
"It's your fault."  
"...What? Daniel-"  
"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Daniel suddenly screamed.  
"What was my fault?" Al-Zalam argued.  
"Everything! They got away because of you!"  
"Because of...Daniel! You were running into your doom there! If I didn't pull you back you would be-"  
"I would be dissing my sword into Kardok's rotten skull after rescuing Kiya! That could have been my chance to save her and you RUINED IT!" Daniel screamed as he swung at Al-Zalam. The djinn flew back to avoid the hit, dodging blow after angered blow.  
"Daniel! Do not attack me! I will fry you where you stand! Where is your head?" Al-Zalam hissed as magic began to spark at his fingertips. 

"You have done nothing but get in my way! You slow me down, you irritate me, and you have done nothing to help me!" Daniel yelled as he began to see red once again. He could not feel it, but tears begin to fall from his one, working eye.   
His wounds cut Al-Zalam deeper than any blade.

"Nothing? I have done nothing to help you? I only get in your way?! Daniel, all I have done was for you! I leave the safety of my home to cross oceans and deserts to come back to Gallowmere. I risk life to rescue you from Zarok's clutches. I guide you through last adventure and this one...yet this is what you think of me?!" Al-Zalam snapped, tears stinging his own eye.  
"You could have-"  
"No, Daniel. I could have stayed home. I could have ignored this mess and continued on with my life. Instead, I come to Gallowmere not for my own sake, but yours! I care nothing for Gallowmere, this is your home, not mine! I cared about you because you're my friend...or I at least thought you were. I did all of this for you, but I promise to not get in your way any more...or ever again." Al-Zalam said lowly. Before Daniel could say another word, Al-Zalam flew deep into the forest, faster than Daniel could see.  
"Well fine! Go ahead and leave! I don't need you! Do you hear me?!" Daniel shouted into the void. He received no answer. Regret had already settled in his bones before the words left his mouth.

 

Anger, frustration, and guilt all weighed heavily on Daniel's heart. His own hurtful words buzzed like angry bees in his skull. He wished he could take it all back. He had walked off back to the vault to collect Ravenhooves' bones. Despite what happened moments ago, he must remember his mission. . He didn't mean what he said...the words just spilled out. He didn't mean to put his friend on the other end of his rant.  
Once he'd gathered the bones, Daniel paused. Did he have the time to take them back to the museum with the rest? Could he afford to just hide them here? Daniel's mind was too clouded.  
Oh, how could he be such an ass? Selfish. That's what he was. Selfish. Selfish. Selfish.  
The word repeated in his mind. It was maddening as it grew louder in his head.

Because of his selfishness, the shadow demons once again walk the earth, Kiya is still in danger, and Al-Zalam is likely half way to the docks by now.  
With the djinn gone, Daniel heard silence. He felt uneasy.


	15. Hunted

Daniel glanced up at the entrance of the Hall of Heroes. He did not feel like being here at the moment. He had only sat down on a log to think, now here he was.  
He just wanted to be alone.

Daniel sighs and forces himself forward.  
He thought it was odd that Canny Tim wasn't there to greet him as soon as he step foot inside the Hall. Daniel could hear voices inside the Hall, however, so he knew Tim had likely gone nowhere.  
Daniel wondered if he had seen his fight with Al-Zalam and was avoiding him, but looking at the inside of the Hall dashed that thought.  
If he were in a better mood, Daniel would die in a fit of laughter. 

Prince Ravenhooves had already fallen fro the sky and landed not-so-gracefully on his back with his legs sprawled out in the air. The table itself had snapped in two from the impact and pinned him in place. His freshly shod hooves were completely undamaged from the nasty fall. They still shone brilliantly and were free from any blemishes. Stanyer and Tim were at his backside while Karl and Dirk were at his front. They each held his arms while Tim and Stanyer pushed.

"Alright lads, on the count of three we try again!" Stanyer announced.  
"One! Two...Two...hey Tim, what comes after two again?" Stanyer asked. He never did get a formal education, so one couldn't blame him for his trouble with numbers.  
Canny Tim sighed. "Three, Stanyer. Three."  
"Ah! Three! Thanks lad! Alright, start over!" Stanyer said as he settled back into position. Dirk and Karl groaned impatiently. This was the third time Stanyer had to ask Tim what came after two.

"Stanyer..." Tim sighed "Are you sure you want to do the counting? You might hurt yourself, thinking this hard."  
"Aye, yer starting to sweat, Stan Man." Dirk said while pointing at Stanyer with Ravenhooves' hand.

Canny Tim shook his head. What a way to spend a day. He froze when he caught a glimpse of shining armour from the corner of his eye.

"Captain Fortesque! You're back! What news from the front, sir?" Canny Tim cheered happily as he abandoned the helpless centaur. Stanyer looked at Dirk and Karl, who also dropped what limbs they had and ran to greet Daniel. The prince was on his own for now.

Tim's smile faded when he saw Daniel's long face.  
"Sir? Are you alright? What happened?" He asked with concern clear in his voice.

Daniel shook his head and before he could respond, Karl spoke up.  
"Ach, leave the man alone with yer questions, boy! He's tired! Three turns at this business vould vear any man thin!" He said lightly shoving Tim's shoulder, making him stumble away from Daniel. Dirk then shoved Karl, but much harder, nearly toppling the potbellied knight.  
"Aye, leaff him alone! He's juss concerned, yah damned cow!" He bellowed.

Thus began a shoving match between the two grown men. Daniel noticed that Prince Ravenhooves was oddly quiet. Normally the centaur would be quick to throw in his own unwanted opinion when Karl and Dirk would pick their fights.  
"Ach...see what we have to deal with 'ere Fortesque? These two are wearing us thin. We're the only adults around here, I swear..." Stanyer said with a sigh as he shook his head. Canny Tim nodded in agreement.

"Ah, but I suppose you'll be wanting weapons or whatever else we've found to help you in your quest." Tim said, remembering why Daniel would be in the Hall of Heroes in the first place. "Well...I'm sorry sir. We haven't been able to scrounge up a thing! I've looked everywhere! I do apologize!" he said as he wrung his hands nervously.  
"Tim, wot're you yakkin' 'bout? We got something for him!" Karl grunted through ground teeth as he tried to overpower Dirk.  
"Yeah! Prince Twinklehooves showed up, right? Give Dan Man his bow! Let him haff all those fancy arrows while you're at it. I'm sure ol' Horsehead won't mind." Dirk wheezed and gestured towards the downed centaur with his head.

"What's wrong with him?" Daniel asked as he followed Canny Tim to the broken table. His own question was answered when he saw Ravenhooves' condition. He was out cold, with half lidded eyes, drool dribbling from the corners of his mouth, and the raging bump on his head refuted the Prince's claim of being oh-so graceful.  
"Oh, this doesn't feel right at all. This is thievery...stealing from an unconscious man...horse. He will not be happy when he wakes." Tim lamented as he unhooked Ravenhooves' quiver. It vibrated slightly in his hands as it barely managed to contain the volatile magics within. Despite the numerous enchantments on the seams, the marksman feared it would burst if he dared handle it wrong.  
Daniel looked Ravenhooves over, but could not see his longbow on him anywhere. Tim noticed his clueless expression and gestured underneath the centaur's body. There, Daniel could see the top of the longbow peeking out over his shoulder. Daniel grasps it with both hands and gives a small tug. Another. Another.  
Daniel grunts and rolls his sleeves up and grips the longbow once again.  
"Do be careful sire. You don't want to pull a muscle..." Tim's voice trailed off when Daniel shot him a glare. "Sorry."

Daniel braced himself and pressed one foot against Ravenhooves' shoulder and pulled as hard as he could. Inch by inch, the enchanted longbow was pulled from the half-ton halfbreed when it suddenly gave way, sending Daniel stumbling backwards with it in hand. His long legs scrambled to find footing until he collided with his own statue and fell flat on the ground.

"Sir! Sir! Are you alright?!" Canny Tim exclaimed as he nearly tripped over his own feet as while hurried to his Captain's side, taking care to not jostle the quiver too much.  
Daniel simply waved his hand dismissively as he pulled himself back to his feet while using his statue for support.  
"You really are a tough one sir! That was a nasty spill. I'm glad you're alright. Do be careful with this; I do not trust these arrows one bit...but I doubt they'll give you any trouble at all, sir! You can do anything!" Tim said as he began to strap the quiver to Dan's back.  
Sir Daniel felt his head grow as his Second fed his ego. Canny Tim smiled when he saw Daniel's mood lift. 

"Oi, Dan. Before you leave, we were thinking that you should take the chalice with ye. It's been going mad while you're off doing God knows what." Stanyer gave no warning to Daniel as he tossed the ghastly soul vessel over from the ruined table.

Daniel panicked and fumbled the golden chalice, failing to catch it as it bounced out of his hands and clattered to the floor behind him. Stanyer rumbled a laugh as Daniel bent over to pick up the fallen chalice. Memories of collecting these wretched cups flooded back to him as Daniel turned it over in his hand.

While the enchanted chalice could hold liquid, it's main purpose was to contain the souls of the fallen. Lost souls are drawn to it, hoping to be guided to their final resting place. Due to Zarok's meddling, countless souls are displaced and bound to reanimated corpses, trapped in unfamiliar bodies and fully aware of being trapped in a rotting carcass.

Daniel can see the light of the souls swirling around within the chalice. He had actually expected it to be more full given how many enemies he's cut down so far in his quest. The souls did not seem disturbed at all from Daniel failing to catch them.  
Well, they're already dead and ethereal, so falling can't hurt them. 

 

Canny Tim turned Daniel back towards the entrance of the Hall and began to walk with him.  
"There are only a few more of us to rescue from Zarok. Now, I could be wrong, but I have been doing some spying from all the way up here I think I know who he'll send after you next. You're not going to like it, I'm afraid...but I know you'll do fine! You've made it this far." Tim said cheerfully as he pat Daniel's shoulder.  
Finally, maybe he'll know what to expect and have some time to prepare for his next battle.  
"But my sight is limited and I'm not even sure of what I saw. Megwynne is more gifted than I at scrying..."  
"Get on with it." Daniel groaned. He did not have time to listen to Tim ramble. He would be here all day!

Daniel saw Tim's mouth move, but heard no words over his own screaming. He felt himself falling.

Falling. 

Falling.

He hit the ground with his limbs flailing all while continuing to scream.  
Daniel's thrashing around on the forest floor stirred up leaves and all manner of debris, much of the forest clutter landed harmlessly on his body. A hard slap snapped him out of his flailing.

"Oh stop it, you dusty fool. You're the Hero of Gallowmere, so there's no reason for you to act like this!" came the creaking voice of the Witch of the Forest.  
Daniel slowly pushed himself to his feet while staring in amazement at how someone's body could be so wrinkly. He hadn't even heard her approach!

He noticed an assortment of ancient near-fossilized bones protruding out from a large wicker basket the old crone held over her back.  
"I saw the whole thing. Zarok tears a rift into our realm and you don't do a thing to stop him. Zarok has literally unleashed the apocalypse and all you did was bash a centaur skeleton to bits and chase away a poor little creature."  
Daniel sighs and attempts to explain himself, but he is cut off by the witch.  
"Now not only is Gallowmere doomed, but the rest of the world as well. People like me, those with knowledge of magics, may be able to survive this but everybody else? No chance at all. Earth will be a demon's breeding ground if you don't find your priorities, stop Zarok, and send these monsters back where they came from." 

"Will you help me, then? Surely your magic would aid me-" Dan mumbled but was cut off again.  
"No. I don't like your behavior. I think you should learn how to act your age before I will help you. So move your rusty legs and get to work. I have got to hide these bones away from Zarok. The last centaur prince surely deserves better..." the witch sighed as she turned to leave.  
"Well...can you at least tell me where Zarok might have gone?" Daniel asked. The witch shrugs without facing him.  
Great.  
Daniel began to retrace his steps through the forest as the old witch went her own way with the bones of Prince Ravenhooves. What she was going to do with them, Daniel did not know. He didn't really want to know, but he hoped she would at least treat them with a semblance of dignity. Dan and the prince did not get along very well, but he had no ill will towards him. Dan also felt a little bad for stealing his weapon off of his twitching body. He knows he will get an earful when he visits the Hall again.  
Dan's thoughts kept going back to Al-Zalam. Was he going to be okay out there with the demonic horde running amok? He has magic...so he should be fine, but he can't help but worry. Kiya did not have magic...so would she be alright? As long as she is still in Zarok's clutches, she is not safe. 

Daniel's head began to hurt. He could save Gallowmere, banish the monsters, put the dead back in the ground, and kill Zarok again...but the thought of leaving his princess to Zarok's mercy bit at him. There has to be a way to save both...there just has to! He will find it!  
Dan's enthusiasm dies and his doubts creep back when he sees the charred remains of the Dark Portal. He can't do this...he just can't. Dan puts his head in his hands and releases a long whine. Zarok is more powerful than ever, he has an army of the dead and a legion of demons at his side, He has the Anubis Stone, he has Kiya hostage and Dan is all alone with enchanted weapons.  
Dan sulks back to town, hoping that the more open space there will pinpoint him back to Zarok's trail once more. 

 

Branches break and stones are crushed underfoot as predator pursues prey. That bitch bit him. His instincts gave him little warning before she was upon him and her stone-like teeth clamped down on his arm and threatened to crush his bones. Using his other arm, Al-Zalam used his claws to swipe at the Demonette Matriarch across her eyes. Her screech threatened to destroy his sensitive hearing, but it granted him an opportunity to escape.  
She was not about to give up her prize so easily. As her acidic blood poured from her fresh wounds, she took a swipe of her own at him, throwing him against a tree.  
Al-Zalam's vision went white with agony and his own black blood seeped through his wounds. The taste of copper invaded his mouth as he spat out blood. The demonette gave him no time to recover as she grabbed him once again and slammed his body into the ground again. He attempted to raise his head, but his face was pressed back into the mud as the demon stepped on his head.  
The Alpha suddenly jumped up with a cry as her foot became enveloped in flames. Al-Zalam used the last of his strength to flee once again, not caring where he would go. He just had to get away from this monster. He could not fight any longer and he was quickly losing the energy to run. He had to hide. Anywhere!  
He ducked into an old squirrel den and lay as still as he could. He ground his pointed teeth in agony as the pain from the she-demon's abuse caught up with him. 

She had been waiting for him to leave Daniel. Sowing seeds of anger, hate, and despair was more than enough to put a wedge between the Hero of Gallowmere and his sidekick. This was a hatchling's game. The Demonette smelled her surroundings for her prey. The corners of her calloused lips turned up in a smirk as she caught the scent of djinni blood. He was near. He was weak. All alone with no hero to protect him. She silently slithered up the tree where Al-Zalam hid.  
He wouldn't even breathe. He knew she was here. He turned around slowly only to see her bone-plate teeth closing around him, then darkness. He knew he wouldn't get away, yet he tried anyway.  
And failed.


End file.
